Yo soy tu guardaespalda
by MairaQuinntana88
Summary: Santana es un prestigiosa guardaespalda es ahi donde conoce a Quinn Fabray que le pondra su mundo de cabezas pero es eso o que San se esta enamorando de ella? Sera que Quinn se interesara en Santana? Santana G¡P Quinntana EndGame
1. Nuevos Rumbos

**Hola! Que tal mi gente Soy nueva aquí pero para nada nueva en los fics escribi 5 fics en Gleek Latino y ahora me cambie aca para seguir compartiendo mi espíritu Quinntana espero les guste desde ya gracias por leerme!**

San: Dios mio como odio este trabajo (mirando a su amigo)

Sam: Oh vamos San tampoco es tan malo además a ti te van a cambiar soy yo el que seguirá siendo guardasespalda del asqueroso de Trump (rodando los ojos)

San: es tan detestable este tipo y se que no haya la bendita hora de mandarne devuelta a mexico (rodando los ojos) Sammy que horrible que te quedes aquí (abrazandolo)

Sam: Oh vamos San algún dia teniamos que separarnos te extrañare mucho (mirándola triste) pero nos volveremos a ver Sanny

San: te escribiré todos los días para saber si este tipo finalmente murió (riéndose ambos)

Sam: San me tengo que ir espero verte antes que te vayas de lo contrario te deseo mucho éxito

San: Gracias Sammy (se abrazaron y el se fue) espero que no me lleven con otro misogeno (rodando los ojos)

Xx: Hey San!

San: Puck! Hola

Puck: San que suerte que te pillo (cansado) dios necesito hacer ejercicio (agachándose)

San: deja de ser patético que quieres ?

Puck: ¿Vinieron por ti tienes todo listo? (ella asintió) entonces vamos (caminando con ella)

San: y de quien sere guardaespalda?

Puck: Por lo que me dijeron es una actriz y cantante que necesita mucha ayuda pero no vino ella vino su padre que por lo que se ve suda dinero (causando la risa de la morena) mira alla esta (señalando a un hombre elegante)

San: Uyy se ve muy agradable (rodando los ojos)

Puck: pudo ser peor (riéndose )

Xx : mire aquí esta mi mejor guardaespalda ha trabajado con Justin Bieber,Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Dua Lipa entre otras estrellas , es la mejor su hija estará sumamente protegida con Santana (sonriéndole) sabe artes marciales y de tecnología asi que le será de mucha ayuda

xx: me alegro mi nombre es Russel Fabray y mi hija es una cantante y actriz de tu edad asi que espero que se lleven bien (sonriendo)

san: un gusto señor le aseguro que su hija queda en buenas manos

russ: bueno despídete de tus amigos porque nos vamos y por un largo tiempo te llevo tus maletas al auto (yéndose con las maletas )

Puck: Adios Sanny ( abrazándola) nos vemos en un largo tiempo mas y que te vaya muy muy bien te extrañaremos como unos locos con Sam pero sabemos que te ira excelente (sonriéndole)

San: Gracias Puck eso espero te extrañare (tomándole las manos) Me voy porque si no nos pondremos a llorar como magdalenas y quien nos pare ( riendo) ve a dejarme al auto (puck asintió y la dejo en el auto) Adios cuídate

Puck : Adios (cerrándole la puerta)

Russ: No se te queda nada Santana? (ella negó con la cabeza) entonces nos vamos (encendiendo el auto ) vaya si que te quiere tu amigo esta llorando (viendo a puck)

San : si es que nos criamos juntos ( haciéndole adiós con sus manos y el chico se fue)

Russ: asi da gusto tener amigos no? Lamentable que mi hija no piense eso (rodando los ojos)

San: Tendre mucho trabajo? (mirándolo y el asiente) no creo que sea peor que Miley ( Russel mio a otro lado) ok tomare eso como un si (riéndose ambos)

 ** _Ambos se fueron conversando y a Santana no le parecio un mal tipo Russel estaba preocupado por su hija y algo le decía que su hija seria todo un caso pasado un buen rato llegaron a una mansió_** n

Russ: bueno hemos llegado Santana ( le abrió la puerta) este será tu hogar por un buen tiempo

San: wow ire a dejar mis cosas

Russ: Claro debes estar cansada mira es por aca (entrando a la casa de inmediato salieron dos amas de llaves) Chicas ella es Santana Lopez y ustedes la llevaran a su habitación a ponerse comoda ( ambas asintieron) bueno Santana tomate la tarde y después vienes a cenar con nosotros (yéndose)

San: Ok me encantaría ( mirando a las chicas) Uds como se llaman?

Xx: Hola San soy Marley Rose (saludándole ) Un gusto

Xx : Yo soy Tina cohen chang (sonriendo) un gusto

San: que agrado trabajar con gente tan bella (provocando el sonrojo de ambas) bueno donde dormiré?

Mar : por aca San (mostrándole una habitación muy linda) ponte comoda

Ti: te ayudamos Santana?

San : No muchas gracias chicas yo lo hago deben estar con mucho trabajo ustedes

Ti: en verdad si, conocieras a la arpía esta una rubia diabólica (iba a seguir pero fue interrumpida por Marley )

Mar: Callate tina! No hables asi de la jefa

San: demonios tendré problemas cierto? (mirándolas)

Ambas: Sii!

San: Genial (rodando los ojos)

Ambas: nos vemos San (saliendo de la habitación)

Pasado un buen rato a Santana le dio hambre y se fue a la cocina donde no encontró a nadie asi que se dirigio a la despensa y paso a chocar con alguien

San: ohh disculpa (ayudándole a levantar unas revistas)

Xx : Pues fíjate bien estúpida que te crees (enojada)

San: Hey como me llamaste (acercándose)

Xx : Estupida eso es lo que eres y que haces aquí eres una cocinera , jardinera o que?

San: que te importa (yéndose) maldita por dios que no sea ella (rodando los ojos)

Xx : hey hey hey! (alcanzándola) a donde vas? A mi no me dejas hablando sola (tomándola del brazo)

San: suéltame o te arrepentiras (amenazandola)

Xx: Uyyy que miedo (Burlandose) me largo aquí huele a perdedora (yéndose)

San: Genial ( rodando los ojos)

Llego la hora de cenar y Russel fue en busca de Santana que muy a su pesar fue a acompañarlo

Russ: Familia les presento a Santana Lopez ella es una de las mejores guardaespalda del país y del mundo ha trabajado con un sinfín de artistas y accedió trabajar contigo Quinn (miradola) asi que desde mañana temprano estarás con ella

Quinn: Dios! (avergonzada)

San: Un gusto conocerte Quinn (sonrisa falsa)

Russ: Ven a saludarla Quinn desde ahora ella estará contigo dia y noche (sonriendo y dejándolas a ambas)

Quinn: Disculpame Santana yo no sabia que eras tu mi guardaespalda pensé que eras una simple jardinera (sonrisa burlona)

San: Pues para tu mala suerte no existen jardineras tan sexys como yo (moviendo los hombros)

Quinn: genial una presumida (rodando los ojos) Bueno cada vez que salgamos debes llevar un desinfectante no quiere que me toques con esas horribles mano ok (yéndose)

Y que tal les parecio?


	2. No eres tan diabolica

_Pov Santana_

 _Genial me vine porque estaba aburrida de Trump y esta rubia es peor que el (suspirando) pero en fin tampoco esta tan mal (sonrisa picara) por mi me quedaría a vigilarla hasta cuando duerme (sonriendo su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un ruido se imagino que eran ladrones por lo que tomo su revolver y una linterna y salio)_

 _Fin Pov_

San: Quien anda ahí? ( alumbrando con una linterna siguió caminando y vio un arbusto moverse) Hey ( corriendo) Sal de ahí prometo no hacerte daño

Xx : Juro que no soy un ladron (saliendo con las manos en alto) soy Mike Chang novio de Tina

San: Llamala dile que salga, tengo que ver que es verdad si no te pego un tiro (Mike paso saliva) deprisa (ordenandole y el chico saco su teléfono y llamo a alguien) y bien? (viendo que el chico guardaba su teléfono)

Mike: no se demora (mirando hacia la casa) he disculpa pero mmm podrias bajar el arma enserio yo no soy un mal chico solo venia a ver mi novia enserio (angustiado)

San: Lo siento Mike pero es mi trabajo (apuntándole con el arma)

Tina : Santana! ( gritando) no lo mates es mi novio (colocándose al lado de el )

San: Tranquila si no lo iba a matar (guardando el arma) pero sean cuidadosos de repente se me puede escapar un tiro ( ambos abrieron los ojos) estoy bromeando chicos pero porque se juntan a escondidas ?

Tina: Porque la rubia diabólica tiene prohibido romances con los trabajadores y Mike es jardinero de aquí asi que no podemos estar juntos siempre, solo nuestros días libres que son escasos

San: Bah y en que le influye que ustedes sean novios? Bueno yo no tengo nada que reprocharles el amor es lindo y es la cura a los males de este mundo asi que aprovéchenlo (sonriéndoles)

Mike: Gracias San pero no le digas a nadie por favor (angustiado) prometo traerte siempre flores para que lo pongas en tu habitación y alcohol cuando lo necesites

San: tranquilo no vi nada ( sonriendo) los dejo tengo que ir a ver a la rubia diabólica (provocando la risa de ambos )

 **En la casa estuvo recorriendo todo, conociendo cada rincón para saber que hacer en caso de al subir pudo ver fotos de todas las edades de Quinn y su hermana Frannie , sus premios estaban en la cima de la escalera y se admiro de que a pesar lo joven que era, tenia un sinfín de premios y discos de oro, al llegar escucho que alguien lloraba y al acercarse escucho que provenia de la habitación de Frannie asi que abrió sigilosamente**

San: Hola puedo pasar? (asomándose)

Frann: Hey Hola claro pasa (limpiándose las lagrimas) que no es a mi hermana a quien debes cuidar?

San: Pues…. En eso ando pero escuche que estabas llorando asi que entre (alzando los hombros) quieres conversar?

Frann: San mi vida apesta (acomodándose en la cama ) sabes lo que es levantarse con mentiras y vivir con ello (provocando el asombro de la latina) uff sabes Quinn tiene una vida perfecta tiene a sus fans, sus películas, su música y tiene a un novio que la ama y yo no tengo nada (llorando) no sabes lo que es amar a alguien y no puedas decirle a nadie porque no lo entenderán (suspirando)

San: Hey tranquila (sentándose) mira no puedes compararte con tu hermana porque son muy distintas además no creas que tiene mas suerte, ser una estrella es muy difícil de seguro Quinn tampoco es muy feliz con su espectacular vida (frannie la observaba) todo a su tiempo, te aseguro mejor dicho te prometo que seras muy muy feliz (sonriendo)

Frann: San eres feliz con lo que haces? Me refiero a estar con estrellas y compartir con ellas

San: Pues cada artista tiene sus mañas por ejemplo tu hermana esta loca ( provocando la risa de Frannie) no,la verdad es arriesgado depende mucho de como te llevas con la artista Dua Lipa te hacia que duermas en su misma habitación para que no hayan problemas de que alguien entre y Demi Lovato era muy amable(sonrojandose)

Frann: Osea mi hermana es la peor ( ambas rieron)

San: Pues.. he visto peores

Frann: San tienes un tiempo mañana? Me gustaría que me ayudaras a hacer un trabajo podrias?

San: Supongo que no hay que golpear a nadie ( mirándola)

Frann: No tonta, necesito que seas mi modelo para unas fotos aceptas?

San: Si claro ( se despidió y se fue a dormir)

* * *

 **Dia Siguiente!**

Santana se ducho rápido y fue a desayunar con Tina y Marley

Ti: Te gusto lo que te preparamos San?

San: Si todo exquisito (dándole una sonrisa)

Mar: Tina me hizo levantarme temprano para preparte el desayuno y que quedara perfecto (riendo)

San: No debian haberse molestado chicas (tomándole la mano a ambas)

Mar: Tina me platico lo de ayer y quería agradecerte por no decirle a nadie

San: No se preocupen que la rubia diabólica no sabra ( todas rieron hasta que alguien entro)

Quinn : Hey tu fenómeno de prisa ( gritándole a santana) que pasa? Te pesa el trasero? (burlándose)

San: Heyy estas hablando enserio? No haz visto el enorme trasero que tienes? (dejando a la rubia ahí parada)

Quinn: Maldita ( yéndose detrás)

San: Ire por mi revolver y vuelvo Rubia Diabolica ( yendo a su habitación)

Quinn: Rubia que? ( furiosa entrando al auto)

San: Listo tengo todo, dame el itinerario de hoy (sentándose al lado de Quinn)

Quinn: No aquí no manejo itinerarios eso lo ve mi manager cuando llegue se lo pedimos

San: bueno

Quinn: Santana quiero pedirte que te cambies de habitación (observándola)

San: Espera donde quieres que duerma? (enojada)

Quinn: en la habitación que esta al lado de la mia de noche se escuchan ruidos y tengo cierto temor por mi vida

San: Bueno esta bien ud manda (mirando a lo lejos)

Quinn: Llegamos abreme la puerta Santana ( quien la fulmino con la mirada) Que? Es tu trabajo

San: esta hija de su (bajándose) rubia diabólica ( abriéndole) este no es mi trabajo no soy tu chofer yo soy tu guardaespalda que te crees?

Quinn: Primero que todo soy hija de Judy y no soy diabólica te escuche mientras bajabas (mirándola) y bueno si trabajas para mi seras mi chofer y guardaespalda

San: ese no es el trato (furiosa) mira no nos agradamos pero tengo que hacer esto ok y podemos llevar la fiesta en paz después me ire y no nos volveremos a ver jamas no creas que ser arrogante es sinónimo de una persona exitosa y eso lo he aprendido con grandes estrellas

Quinn: Ok Ok nos llevaremos mejor (rodando los ojos) entremos San (provocando que la latina la mire) que? Y ahora que hize (rodando los ojos ) asi te dicen todos no?

San: Pues… ya que (entrando)

Xx : Quinnie (abrazándola) y esta mujer tan bella que traes quien es? Nueva conquista? (provocando la incomodidad de la la latina)

Quinn: idiota! es mi guardaespalda Santana Lopez

San: Un gusto señorita (estrechándole la mano)

Xx: Brittany S. Pierce para lo que quieras y cuando quieras (guiñándole el ojo y Quinn la fulmino con la mirada) y dime eres soltera? (coqueta)

San: Pues si hace bastante tiempo (incomoda) mmm ire por la manager señorita Quinn para buscar el itinerario

Quinn: Esta bien! Se llama Mercedes Jones (la latina salio)

Britt: Dios mio pero que mujer (observándola) te ire a visitar seguido

Quinn: que gustos tan horribles tienes Britt es horrible esa chica (rodando los ojos)

Britt: Queeee? Estas ciega? Esta guapísima

Quinn: Uyy si (rodando los ojos) mi novio es mas hermoso

Britt: Quee? No bromees es horrible Winton definitivamente tu tienes un pésimo gusto mira que comparar a ese bom bom latino con ese Chewbacca (riéndose y a la rubia no le gusto nada) que? Es cierto ( alzando los hombros) mira ahí viene de nuevo dios mio su cuerpo es orgásmico (mirándola a santana )

Quinn: Dios mio creo que mojaste mis zapatos con tanta baba que te sale (rodando los ojos)

San: tengo todo listo Señorita hay que ir a una sesión de fotos y de noche hay una cena (leyendo el papel al levantar la vista vio como brittany la miraba) mmm pasa algo ?

Quinn: Dejala San mejor vámonos adiós Britt nos vemos (despidiéndose)

San: Adios Señorita (muy cortes)

Britt: Solo dime Britt (sonriéndole) faltame un poco el respeto (guiñándole el ojos)

Quinn: Ya San metete al auto y deja a esa sicopata sola (enojada subiéndose al auto)

San: Mmm señorita (llamando la atención de la rubia) hay una chica pidiendo un autógrafo por la ventanilla (señalándola)

Xx: Te Amo Quinn Fabray eres la mejor (Gritandole )

Quinn: Heyy (bajando la ventanilla) que quieres mi niña una foto o autógrafo? (la niña le mostro una polera y algunas fotos) que linda la polera me veo hermosa ( santana rodo los ojos) mira San hace muchos años atrás (sonriéndole)

San: Se ve hermosa Señorita ( cerro los ojos ante lo que había dicho y provoco el sonrojo de la rubia)

Quinn: listo nena tienes todo firmado (sonriéndole y entregándole las cosas)

Xx: Hey? Tu eres Santana la guardaespalda de Demi Lovato? Dios mio que se siente acostarse con esa mujer (con lo ojos muy abiertos)

Quinn: Quee? (alzando la ceja)

San: Mmm… nos tenemos que ir (nerviosa ) cuídate (mas nerviosa aun)

Quinn: San eres lesbiana? (mirándola) Hey no tienes porque ocultarlo (la miro) yo no soy una bruja tampoco una rubia diabólica (mirándola) yo aveces no mido mis palabras (soltando al aire) pero jamas me reiría de tu condición ( tomándole la mano)

San: Señorita hay muchas cosas que no conoce de mi que prefiero que no sepa además solo estare por un tiempo asi que me limitare hacer mi trabajo (soltando su mano)

Quinn: Vamos dime Quinn (tocando su hombro) no es necesaria tanta formalidad (mirandola)

San: Esta bien Quinn (riendo)

* * *

 **Bueno si hay algo que me enseñaron es ser agradecida muchas gracias por leerme!**

 **Frannie sera vital para Quinntana**

 **Brittany sera muy ardiente en este Fic**

 **Prometo hacerlos reir mucho jeje**

 **Saludos Desde Chile y Ustedes de donde son?**


	3. Instintos

_**El trayecto fue silencioso yo no quería hablar de mis asuntos, ni Quinn quería hacerme sentir incomoda, cuando llegamos a la sesión fotográfica estaba lleno de fans de la rubia asi que tuve que lidiar con eso , un fan trato de besarla y tuve que abrazar a la rubia y llevarla asi para que no la jalen tanto solo que el obstáculo era la rubia quien se detenia en cada lugar para sacarse selfies con sus fans y grabar videos de saludos, y ahí me di cuenta de algo Quinn es sensible solo cuando esta con sus fans incluso la vi llorar con algunas al llegar al edificio noto como ella sonreía al ver los regalos que le habían regalado sus fans, en el fondo era una niña y por un momento sentí lastima por la chica (Fue interrumpida por Quinn)**_

 _Quinn: San Santana (mirándola) me escuchaste?_

 _San: Disculpa Quinn estaba pensando en algo y no escuche_

 _Quinn: Si me di cuenta (rodando los ojos) te decía que vas a tener que acompañarme a cambiarme de vestuario_

 _San: Mmm yo? (Quinn la miro) y si me cercioro que no hay nadie y ud entra sola (nerviosa)_

 _Quinn: San tenemos lo mismo y me sentiría segura si estas ahí (mirándola fijamente) además ya viste que esta lleno de fans ahí afuera_

 _San: Bueno Quinn no te preocupes (mirándola) tienes que buscar algo? (la rubia asintió) bueno vamos (caminando junto a ella)_

 _Quinn: Que rayos (furiosa viendo su teléfono) pero que se cree este hijo de puta_

 _San: Sucede algo Quinn?_

 _Quinn: Este estúpido periódico que escribió hace un rato que golpee fans y que tu no dejabas que nadie me toque son unos malditos perdedores_

 _San: Tranquila Quinn es el trabajo de la prensa vender algo y yo te acabo de ver feliz con tus fans por un momento no estabas como una loca_

 _Quinn: Hey! Porque siempre me insultas? ( cruzandoze de brazos)_

 _San: Esta bien lo siento (rodando los ojos) pero tu también me insultas acaso no lo recuerdas no me digas que tienes alzheimer (rodando los ojos)_

 _Quinn: Mira santana yo solo soy honesta y bueno aquí estoy yo para decir las cosas como son (santana la vio) mira que lindos vestidos (viendo la habitación) supongo que revisaras todo antes (san asintió y comenzó a revisar cada rincón luego volvió) todo bien ?_

 _San: Si tranquila bueno eso si que revisare el balcón en caso de drones (saliendo a ver cuando se disponía a volver vio como Quinn se sacaba toda la ropa y escogia los vestidos) dios mio que mujer (viéndola desde lejos) que buen culo (de repente sintio que su amiguito alla bajo estaba despertando) hay no (tapándose)_

 _Quinn: Santana! Esta todo bien ( acercándose al balcón) hey que haces ahí? Te sientes mal?_

 _San: Si si todo bien solo estaba tomando un poco de aire (nerviosa)_

 _Quinn: por un momento pensé que te había tirado por el balcón (riéndose)_

 _San: y desperdiciar este cuerpazo? (sonriendo y noto que la rubia la estaba mirando de reojo) mm bueno vamos a la habitación de seguro ya viene tu fotógrafo (sentándose y tapándose con una cobija pudo notar que la rubia estaba un poco desconcertada)_

 _Quinn: Hoy viene mi novio asi que después puedes irte a descansar_

 _San: pues….. siento arruinarte tu fornicación diabólica pero debo estar contigo en todas partes y seguir tu itinerario_

 _Quinn: eso quiere decir que me tendrás que acompañar latina Inmigrante (rodando los ojos)_

 _San: uy pero que duro poco tu cariño Quinnie (provocando la furia de esta justo tocaron y la rubia abrió después entraron ambas )_

 _Xx. San? Dios Mio eres tu (abrazándola)_

 _San: Hey.. Dua Lipa tanto tiempo (sonriéndole y la rubia las miraba a lo lejos)_

 _Dua: Dios mio no pensé que trabajarías para alguien como Quinn es arrogante y terca (la rubia la mato con la mirada) Pobre Sanny_

 _Quinn: Que diablos ¿ también te acostaste con esta Santana? Estas segura que no tienes Sida? (miro a la latina) y tu que haces aquí? (viendo a Dua)_

 _Dua: A lo mismo que tu obvio (rodando los ojos)_

 _Quinn: Genial (rodando los ojos) no toques mi ropa no quiero que me peguen algo (haciendo cara de asco y llendose al baño)_

 _Dua: Sanny como aguantas a esta rubia diabólica (rodando los ojos) Yo creo enserio que la engendraron para la víspera de San juan y por eso esta endemoniada (provocando la risa de la morena)_

 _San: Creeme que aveces es peor (riendo) y tu guardaespalda? Ya no tienes?_

 _Dua: Esta afuera no es lo mismo sin ti Sanny como olvidarme de Snixx (viendo su paquete de la morena) y creo que me extraña (acercándose a Santana) ese olor (y chocaron sus labios y profundizaron su beso)_

 _Quinn: SAAAAANTANA! TU CALENTURIENTA TE ME LARGAS DE AQUÍ ( sacando a dua lipa bajo el impacto de San) Pero quien te crees que eres San acaso asi te tranformaste en la mejor guardaespalda del mundo de cama en cama ?_

 _San: Que? (levantándose)_

 _Quinn: sabia que eras una puta en cuanto te vi (mirándola) hasta las ama de llaves están enamoradas de ti y ahora veo si eres un fenómeno no creas que no me di cuenta que me estabas viendo y tu cosa esa tiene una notable erección que asco por dios (alejándose)_

 _San: maldita rubia diabólica (llendose detrás) Rubia? Esta se da vuelta ( y san la besa bajo su sorpresa de Quinn pero profundizo el beso) mmm pero te gusta este fenómeno (alejándose y riéndose) te espero afuera (saliendo)_

 _Quinn: Dios que hize y mi novio(llevándose las manos a la cara)_

* * *

 **Que les parece la actitud de Quinn sera que que esta empezando a ver de otra manera a San?**

 **Gracias por leer! Buen fin de semana 3**


	4. Un cambio?

**La sesión de fotos transcurrio normal Dua Lipa no perdia el tiempo de coquetear con Santana y la rubia no dejaba de mirarla a lo lejos después fue el turno de la cantante y la miraba coqueta, Santana solo reia al rato la rubia se sento a su lado y no pudo dejar de sentir celos de la guapa cantante que no perdia el tiempo en hacerle gestos a San**

 **1 hora después :**

Quinn: ya larguémonos de aquí antes que se arrime esta estúpida con nosotras (molesta)

San: Ey… que pasa? Dua no es estúpida (rodando los ojos)

Q: claro! Si te la follabas con la mirada (parándose en seco)

X: San! Sanny! Espera! (provocando que ambas se giren)

Q: no puede ser (susurrándole a san)

San: Dua que sucede?

DL: Sanny mi coche fallo me puedes dar un aventón?

Q: Vete en un taxi no jodas (rodando los ojos)

San: Mmm claro de todas maneras vives cerca de Quinn y ella no tendrá problema (la rubia la mato con la mirada)

Dl: Genial (caminando juntas) y San te arreglaste con tus padres? (la rubia las miro)

San: Pues tu sabes aun no entienden (alzando los hombros) pero por lo menos me gusta mi trabajo y me hace feliz

Dl:_Que bueno San y en Navidad que haras?

Q: Pues mis padres se iran de viaje San asi que puedes tener tu dia libre

Dl: Mmm creo que a San no le gusta esa idea (riendo) cuando le di el dia libre se dedico a hacer ejercicio todo el dia instalo camaras etc jajaja

Q: y cuanto tiempo estuvo contigo?

Dl: Algunos meses pero yo no era muy famosa asi que con Sanny nos dedicábamos a salir y divertirnos ante todo (tomando la mano de santana) santana es una persona muy amable y sincera me ayudo mucho cuando empeze

Q: Y esta tipa sabe algo? (dua lipa la miro feo) como dices que te ayudo (alzando los hombros)

Dl: Mira Quinn yo también era asi y porque la fama nos ciega y necesitas a una persona como sanny

 **En el trayecto!**

Dl: San y tu novia Kitty? (provocando la incomodidad de la morena) di en el blanco?

San: Pues creeme que nadie en la vida me había echo sufrir de esa manera (cabizbaja) pero por lo menos mis trabajos me han hecho olvidarme de eso (Quinn la miraba angustiada)

DL: Sabes santana las personas no saben valorar lo que tienen y creeme que llegara esa persona y te amara por lo que eres

San: Gracias pero creo que estare siempre sola y cuidando a famosas (media sonrisa)

Dl: No sanny (abrazándola) si quieres puedes pasar navidad conmigo

San: No Dua tu tienes a tu novio y bueno yo estaría haciendo mal tercio prefiero quedarme en casa de Quinn

Dl: Bueno Sanny

Chofer: Hemos llegado señorita Dua

Dl: Gracias chicas! Nos vemos Sanny (besándole la mejilla y salio del auto)

Quinn: No es tan mala como yo pensaba (sincera) se ve que te quiere mucho

San: Pues siempre me he llevado bien con mis jefes al final siempre términos siendo amigos (viendo hacia afuera)

Q: Mmm (pensativa)

 **Despues de llegar cada una tomo rumbo a sus habitaciones mas tarde llego Frannie a la habitación de Santana pero esta se estaba duchando asi que se recostó en la cama de San y esta hizo acto de presencia**

Frannie: Pero que cuerpazo te gastas San (burlándose de San)

San: Uyy estas de buen humor hoy me alegro (cambiándose de ropa)

Fr: San me ayudas necesito sacar unas fotos con drones y no se como ocuparlos (mostrándole el drone)

San: Claro deja busco mis zapatos de casa y te ayudo (en eso entra Quinn)

Quinn: Santana estas aquí? (observando la habitación) Frannie? Que haces aquí?

Fr: Muchas preguntas jaja vine por santana para que me ayude con un drone

Q: y Santana? (mirando para todos lados)

Fr: Esta buscando calzado adecuado ( En eso aparece Santana ya lista) listo San?

San: Si pues y Quinn se nos une igual? (observando a las rubias)

Q: Claro quiero ver que harán (yendo con ellas )

 **En las afueras Santana le indico a Frannie donde situarse e hizo andar el drone Quinn estaba sorprendida de las habilidades de la morena**

Q: Mmm San como aprendiste acerca de tecnología?

San: Estudie una carrera de informática y tecnología aunque no lo ejerci me sirvió para hacer este tipo de cosas y crear algunos sistemas

Q: Wow que genial(sonriendo)

Fr: Sanny tomanos una foto junto con mi hermana (Quinn la miro) Oh vamos nunca compartimos en nada minimo una foto (provocando la risa de la latina) Hey latina no te burles (sonriendo)

Q: Saldremos perfectas como siempre (abrazando a la su hermana )

Fr: Ya latina únete (haciéndole el gesto que se acerque) hagamos una foto graciosa con San

San: Ni lo pienses (rodando los ojos)

Fr: Quinn dile algo a tu empleada (riéndose )

Q: San te ordeno que te saques una foto con nosotras (riéndose)

San: A su orden jefa (acercándose y ambas se colocaron en poses graciosas) es necesario que ambas me besen la mejilla ? (riendo)

Ambas: Si!

San: Uy que carácter (rodando los ojos)

 **Estuvieron sacándose muchas fotos hasta que Santana se canso pero se divirtió mucho con las rubias**

Fr: Miren las fotos (observándolas) Wow eres asombrosa Sanny

Q: Si tomaste muy buenas fotos (sin querer abrazando a San)

San: Creo que me dedicare a esto (riendo)

Fra: Hora de cenar chicas vamos (yéndose)

Q: Dia uno aprendi de Santana a compartir con mi hermana y a disfrutar las cosas pequeñas (mirando a Santana)

San: y eso ? (sonriendo)

Q: Dua dijo que aprendio mucho de ti y yo quiero aprender también quiero cambiar mi forma de ser arrogante crees que podre?

San: La respuesta esta aquí (señalando el corazón) yo no puedo cambiarte solamente puedo guiarte y que seas una buena persona (tocándole el hombro)

Q: Gracias San prometo no decirte nada de hecho quiero compartir mas contigo tu misma dijiste estaremos algunos meses y después te iras no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión mia

San: Tranquila esta todo bien (dándole un abrazo)

Q: San quieres ver una película conmigo?

San: No que que saldrías con tu novio?

Q: Pues esta en Cuba con su banda bueno vas a querer o no? (cruzándose de brazos)

San: Esta bien (sonriendo)

 **Durante la cena se pasaron haciendo bromas y Frannie se fue a dormir no sin antes jugar a las luchas con Santana provocando la risa de Quinn**

Quinn: Uds se pasan (riéndose)

San: Tu hermana me ataco (rodando los ojos)

Q: San quería hablar de pues nuestro beso (nerviosa)

San: Lo siento no quería sobrepasarme contigo (cabizbaja)

Q: Me gusto San (acercándose) quiero repetirlo

San: Quinn tienes novio (alejándose)

Q: Con dua lipa te encontré en las mismas y ella tiene novio? (cruzándose de brazos)

S: Ok Ok tienes razón pero Quinn tienes que saber algo (haciéndole un gesto de que se siente) Yo no quiero que me utilizes para mi no ha sido fácil estos meses

Q: Creeme que yo quiero repetir solo el beso solo eso

S: Bueno no creo que sea una buena idea(en eso fue interrumpida por Quinn con un profundo beso) Wow

Q: Asombroso (sonriéndole)

* * *

 **San no tendra nada con Frannie pero seran muy amigas**

 **Quinn esta sintiendo cosas por San?**

 **Sugerencias? los leo**

 **Gracias por leer 3**


	5. Sentimientos

**Pasaron las semanas y ya estaban en vísperas de navidad y los padres de Quin optaron por viajar a Francia para esas luego tomarían un tour que le tomaría muchos meses asi que Quinn se hizo cargo de la Casa junto con Frannie quienes habían estrechado sus lazos y se habían vuelto complices en algunas bromas a Santana , cierto dia estaban armando el árbol de navidad y poniendo algunos regalos**

San: Bueno si van a armar el árbol las dejo para que lo hagan en familia yo ire a descansar chicas (caminando)

Fra: Hey tu latina a donde crees que vas? (provocando que la latina gire ) tu te quedas y nos ayudas (cruzándose de brazos)

San: Olvidenlo (se iba a ir pero fue interrumpida por Quinn)

Q: Frannie tiene razón quédate (tomándole la mano a Santana) además nos gusta tu compañía (sonriendo)

San: Se que no pueden vivir sin mi (ambas rubias rodaron los ojos)

Fr: Uy si no sabes cuanto (riéndose)

San: Esta bien pero me pondré comoda no pretenderán que arme un árbol de navidad con este traje elegante ( se fue a su habitación y volvió con pantalones ajustados y una blusa vaquera) listo para que soy buena (estirándose los brazos)

Q: Pues por tu condición física te subirás a poner la estrella (pasándosela)

San: Que pero si este árbol es enorme ? (frunciendo el ceño) Ok Ok lo hare (rodando los ojos)

Fr: Subete por aquí San (mostrándole una escalera) yo te asujeto

Q: No! (ambas giraron) Yo lo hago tengo mas fuerza que tu Frannie

Fr: Esta bien ( viendo como santana sonreía)

San: Mmm Quinn pásame algo para poner aca arriba unos adornos (pero Quinn estaba embobada mirando a Santana mejor dicho sus pantalones cosa que no paso desapercibida por Frannie) hey Rubia (hablándole) genial seguramente esta pensando en sus fornicaciones diabólicas con su Chewbacca (burlándose)

Fr: Toma San (pasándole una caja) hey Quinn (moviéndola) se un poco mas disimulada(llamando la atención de la otra rubia quien se sonrojo y Frannie le sonrio)

San: Listo! Me voy a bajar sostenme rubia (pero Quinn no escucho y San se tropezó cayendo encima de la rubia) Ouch estas bien Quinn (mirándola) Wow tus ojos son hermosos (observándola y frannie presenciaba esta escena con una gran sonrisa)

Quinn: Tus ojos también son hermosos San (sonriéndole)

Fr: Si quieren las dejo solas (burlándose y San se paro de inmediato ayudando a Quinn)

San: Bueno pues tengo que ir a ducharme luego nos vemos en la cena (casi corriendo)

Fr: Que fue eso Quinn? (la rubia miro hacia otro lado) Bah conmigo no te hagas la tonta( alzando una ceja) te gusta Santana lo he notado como la miras y como le hablas te gusta Sanny?

Q: Mmm es complicado (cabizbaja)

Fr: El amor no es complicado Hermanita nosotras lo hacemos complicado y bien?

Q: Me gusta Santana pero yo tengo novio y ella no creo que yo le guste (mirada triste) me porte pésimo con ella

Fr: tienes un novio mas falso que la boobies de nuestra madre Quinn (rodando los ojos) ni siquiera te besas con el (Quinn la mira) no creas que no me he dado cuenta y se que lo hacen para ser populares y poder venderle a la prensa algo de ensueño (provocando el asombro de su hermana) y bien que haras?

Q: Pues tienes razón (suspirando) todo es parte de la publicidad

Fr: Mejor dicho lo hiciste para que nadie supiera tu relación que habias tenido con Brittany en la secundaria porque pensabas que arruinaría tu reputación en el medio (rodando los ojos)

Q: No fue eso (rodando los ojos) no quería que alguien supiera lo de Rachel (suspirando) menos la forma en la que se dieron las cosas con ella

Fr: ella era una buena chica y tu la perdiste por tu fama no pierdas a Santana por lo mismo ( en eso entra la latina y ambas la observan)

San: Que traigo algo en la cara?

Fr: Nada latina ven vamos a cenar (se dirigen a la mesa y Marley intercambia miradas con Santana)

Marley: Te traje el jugo que te gusta San (sonriéndole) oye después me ayudarías en un trabajo para la universidad? (Quinn no aguantaba y Frannie se burlaba)

San: Claro trae un guitarra y haremos magia (sonriendo)

Marley: Gracias Sanny que tengas un buen provecho (volviendo a la cocina)

Fr: Asi que con Marley? ( arqueando una ceja)

San: Idiota! Marley tiene novio solo que le ayudo a grabar algunas canciones como se tocar la guitarra y teclados

Fr: Una caja de sorpresas esta latina no Quinn

Q: Me gustaría escucharte un dia San quizás terminamos haciendo algo juntas (sonriendo)

San: Pues Claro solo que no canto tan bien como tu (provocando el sonrojo de la rubia)

Fr: Bueno me retiro tengo que hacer unas cosas las dejo (guiñándole el ojo a Quinn) que descansen (retirándose)

Q: Amm Santana estas segura que quieres quedarte aquí para navidad?

San: Pues se que no me querras ver Rubia asi que estare con las chicas Marley y Tina para que uds lo pasen en familia con Frannie además me imagino traeras a tu novio asi que no quiero incomodar

Q: Hey.. pero si tu eres parte de la familia también ven a cenar con nosotras mañana

San: No enserio Quinn si esta tu novio aquí me sentiría incomoda asi que prefiero estar sola además no es la primera ni la ultima navidad que lo paso asi

Q: San enserio ( en eso entra Marley con una guitarra)

Marley: Interrumpo? (observándolas)

San: No

Quinn: Si asi que vuelve en un rato mas (Marley hizo caso y se fue)

San: eso fue descortés Quinn (mirándola) nos vemos mañana (retirándose)

Al rato después Quinn iba a la habitación de Santana cuando escucho una hermosa melodía al acercarse entre abrió la puerta y era Santana con Marley

Marley: **I can't stay here**

 **I am not the girl who runs and hides**

 **Afraid of what could be**

 **And, I will go there**

 **I need time, but know that things are**

 **Always closer than they seem**

 **Now I'll do more than dream, yeah**

 **Santana and Marley:**

 **I'm gonna fly**

 **Gonna crash right through the sky**

 **Marley (Santana):**

 **Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)**

 **Show everyone (Show everyone)**

 **That it's**

 **Santana and Marley:**

 **All or nothing**

 **All or nothing**

 **This is my life**

 **I'm not gonna live it twice**

 **Marley (Santana):**

 **There's no in-between (No in-between)**

 **Take it to extremes (To extreme)**

 **'Cause it's**

San: Es una linda canción Marley (abrazándola y Quinn veía la escena) Jake estará contentísimo de cantar esta canción contigo

Marley: Eso espero San es el hombre de mi vida (suspirando)

San: Me alegro y ese chico tiene que hacerte muy muy feliz porque eres una muy buena chica (abrazándola)

Mar: te dejo descansar San te dejo la guitarra para que te entretengas (sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación)

Al rato entra Quinn

Q: San estas despierta?

San: Lo estaba (girándose) sucede algo?

Q: San yo ( nerviosa)

San: tu que?

Q: Tu me gustas …

 **Que piensa de Quinn? Pues si algo esconde y Winston? por cierto es por Winston Marshall el esposo de Dianna Agron por dios que odio que ese tipo tenga el placer de dormir con esa mujer todos los dias jajaja**

 **Frannie esconde algo y lo iremos viendo en los capitulos**

 **Santana esta muy rota y veremos algunos flashback para ver que paso con kitty**

 **Saludos!**


	6. Miedos

**Dia siguiente Santana estaba preparándose para ir a hacer ejercicio cuando se topa con Frannie**

Fr: Hey.. latina (sonriendo) vas a correr ? (ella asiente) te acompaño necesito hablar contigo (avanzan a fuera de la casa y comienzan a trotar) Mmm San que paso con mi hermana?

San: No se de que hablas (mirando hacia otro lado)

Fr: Santana sabes que te he tomado mucho cariño y por lo mismo quiero saber que pasa mi hermana llego llorando ayer y quien la consuele

San: (dejo de trotar y miro a frannie) yo le gusto a tu hermana (cabizbaja)

Fr: Ufff yo que pensaba que era otra cosa(rodando los ojos) dime algo que no sepa Santana aparte que mi hermana se muere por ti

San: Pues… (nerviosa) tu hermana me gusta también pero yo sufri mucho y ella tiene un novio yo lo siento pero no pienso ser segundo plato de nadie y menos de una famosa

Fr: Santana se que la blonde es un poco loca pero tiene sentimientos puros y te aseguro que si tuvo la valentía de decirlo es porque quiere de verdad estar contigo

San: Se que la defiendes por ser tu hermana pero te recuerdo que existe Winston y tampoco es justo para el

Fr: Santana pues que quieres que te diga … tienes razón (suspirando) pero crees que si Winston no estuviera podrían ustedes intentar algo?

San: Si el no estuviera todo seria distinto (media sonrisa) pero esta el y no voy a competir con un hombre otra vez (suspirando) ya no quiero sufrir otra vez por lo mismo y no cumplir las expectativas además mira mi trabajo es un asco y Quinn es famosa la prensa me despedazaría

Fr: Santana se que haz sufrido mucho te entiendo pero creo que ustedes están negando algo inevitable si sigues actuando como victima siempre seras tratado como tal y creeme el amor no se busca se siente todos hemos sufrido por amor Santana pero siempre debes dar esa posibilidad a tu corazón no pierdes nada con darte esta oportunidad con mi hermana

San: Hablare con ella lo prometo después de lo de ayer necesitamos conversar

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Quinn: San tu me gustas…**_

 _ **San: Quinn no (mirándola) estas confundida mira es porque estas lejos de tu novio**_

 _ **Quinn: enserio me gustas san y quiero tener algo contigo se que esta Winston pero dame tiempo y prometo terminar con el**_

 _ **San: No Quinn y durante un tiempo estar a escondidas? No Q yo no merezco un amor a medias**_

 _ **Quinn: Sanny yo quiero estar contigo (acercándose) pero quiero saber si tu también sientes algo por mi**_

 _ **San: Si me gustas eres un mujer guapísima pero mira mi trabajo y mira lo que eres tu estarías dispuesta a estar con alguien que no aspira nada mas que ser guardaespalda de famosas? (Quinn miro la miro) Lo sabia (mirándola triste)**_

 _ **Q: Pero San a mi me gusta como eres no por lo que tienes y se que suena increíble porque yo lo estoy diciendo pero envidio tu vida porque cuando ames lo haras de verdad y espero que sea conmigo**_

 _ **San: Quinn…**_

 _ **Q: Esta bien no seguire molestándote (llorando y corriendo del lugar)**_

 _ **San: Nunca serás una molestia…**_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Fr: Mi hermana es sincera puedo contarte algo mi hermana no ama a Winston prácticamente no se ven, ni se besan, ni mucho menos tienen intimidad solo es (siendo interrumpida por san)

San: Por la imagen plublicitaria?

Fr: Si como lo sabes? (cruzándose de brazos)

San: trabajo con famosas no ? (sonriendo) Pero tu hermana no necesita publicidad es talentosa por si sola

Fr: Creo que eso debes hablarlo con ella (Yendose y San se siente observada alcanza a divisar como Quinn la veía y va donde ella)

San: Hey Quinn podemos hablar (ella asiente) Mira Q yo… (suspirando)

Q: Tranquila San (tomándole la mano) podemos empezar a conocernos y asi comenzar poco a poco

San: Me encantaría que tal una cita hoy en la tarde (Quinn sonrio)

Q: Por supuesto (acercándose y la beso)

San: Vamos a desayunar (tomándole la mano al entrar Frannie aplaudia y las chicas se reian)

Q: Eres como la presidenta de nuestro club de fans ? (riéndose)

Fr: Yeah Team Quinntana (bailando y las chicas reian)

San: Quinntana?

Fr: Quinn y Santana = Quinntana Dahhh (rodando los ojos en eso tocan el timbre) Yo ire para no separarlas se ven tan lindas juntas (sonriendo y yéndose al abrir se sorprendio de quienes estaban en la puerta) Brittany ! Winston! Que tal pasen (nerviosa)

Winston: Cuñada solo pase a saludar a mi novia (con unos regalos)

Brittany: Yo pase a ver a Quinn y al bom bom latino (con regalos también)

Fr: Que emoción pasen (nerviosa) miren chicas quienes vinieron a visitarnos (sonriendo falsamente)

Win: Mi amor (corriendo donde ella y dándole un beso casto causando la sorpresa de Quinn) te traje unos regalos

Q: Winston no era necesario (incomoda)

Win: Mi amor vengo a pasar la navidad contigo no tenían planes cierto?

Fr: Si de hecho íbamos a salir con las chicas por ahí tu sabes salida de chicas (para que Winston no se quede)

Win: Pues mi novia se quedara conmigo (abrazándola)

Q: En tus sueños tenemos todo listo no nos vas a echar a perder nuestra salida (Brittany que estaba viendo la escena noto que su amiga ocultaba algo y al ver a Santana se dio cuenta)

Britt: Pues… Winston tienes que aceptarlo hoy hay salida de chicas (sonriendo)

Win: Esta bien pero me quedare a dormir aquí las esperare para que estemos en noche buena (sonriendo)

Fr: San estas bien? (susurrando)

San: No no lo estoy (Yendose rápido a su habitación)

Q: Santana! (pero ella no paro) Diablos!

Fr: Yo ire tu quédate con Britt ( yéndose tras ella)

Britt: Creo que hay mucho de que conversar no? (mirándola y Quinn asintió)

 **Las chicas salieron y disfrutaron su salida pero Santana se sentía incomoda y Frannie lo notaba**

Fr: Relajate San aquí no hay peligro el peligro quedo en casa (sonriendo)

San: Me frustra eso llegar a casa y ver a ese estúpido Chewbacca (alzando los hombros)

Fr: Relajate y ve con Quinn (golpeándole el hombro)

San: Quinn (sonriendo)

Q: Sanny (besándola)

Britt: Dios esto es tan caliente (boca abierta) que tal es el sexo chicas? Digo porque Quinn es una ninfómana (riéndose)

Q: Brittany! (incomoda)

San: Ustedes fueron novias? (molesta)

Fr: Justo cuando todo iba tan bien (llevándose las manos a la cara)

* * *

 **Al volver de la salida en la cena las estaba esperando Winston todo transcurrio normal hasta que...**

Win: Pues chicas queria que estuvieran todas pero ya que hoy es noche buena queria que fueran testigos de esto (sacando una cajita)

Fr: No puede ser (susurrando)

Britt: Hay no (mirando con tristeza a santana)

Win: Yo Winston Marshall quiero que tu Quinn Fabray seas mi esposa (arrodillandose)

San: No puede estar pasando esto de nuevo... (susurrando)

Q: Winston yo...

* * *

 _ **Y que tal?**_

 _ **Que dira Quinn?**_


	7. Comienzo de todo

Q: Winston yo...

Q: Winston yo no puedo ser tu esposa (cerrando la caja) no es porque no quiera creo que cualquier chica quisiera estar en mi lugar (ayudándole a levantarse) pero ambos sabemos que esto jamas funciono y que lo hacemos por publicidad no voy a casarme con alguien que no ame

Fr: Dios mio las palabras mas sinceras que ha dicho mi hermana en su vida tengo que grabar esto (susurrándole a San)

Win: Pero Quinn si nos casamos serias mucho mas famosa (abriendo la caja nuevamente)

Q: No Winston (cerrándola) creo que es momento de separar nuestros mundos no nos queremos además crees que no se que te ves con otras chicas (el se sonroja) tranquilo solo quiero que saliendo de esa puerta me prometas que seras feliz y disfrutaras mucho

Win: Gracias Quinn de todas maneras un quiebre nos dejara en la palestra de los medios de prensa (sonriendo) bueno y quien termino con quien? Dire que yo asi los medio (fue interrumpido)

Fr: Te me largas de aquí ! solo piensas en tu puta fama simio ?

Win: Frannie yo solo quiero seguir siendo famoso

Fr: Largate! (llevándolo a la puerta) ah y Quinn termino contigo(cerrándole la puerta)

Britt: Pense que lo querías? Que fue todo esto?

Q: No Brittany jamas nos quisimos solo eramos buenos amigos y compañeros de viaje

Br: Ay no…. Quinn fingiste todo este tiempo? (mirándola fijamente) pero si con rachel paso lo mismo porque no aprendes (suspirando)

Q: A rachel si la ame solo que apareció Winston y comenzamos a salir todo se dio rápido

Br: No Quinn se sincera la dejaste porque ella era pobre solo hacia teatro en institutos y te daba vergüenza eso (santana decepcionada se fue a su habitación) creo que si vas hacer eso mismo con Santana yo no sere participe de esto se ve que es buena chica y que esta entusiasmada contigo

Fr: Pues muy a mi pesar Brittany tiene razón si quieres hacer eso con Santana olvídate de mi apoyo de hecho no te hablaría nunca mas

Q: Yo solo quiero que alguien me ame (suspirando)

Br: Pero deben conocerse salir mas ir paso a paso apenas te equivoques habran muchas chicas dispuestas a estar contigo o San pero quien realmente te hace feliz? Debes pensar en eso

Q: Mmm tienes razón

Fr: Bueno yo ire a ver a San que debe tener su cabeza echa un lio ( al acercarse escucha una melodía)

 _ **Santana: I heard that your settled down**_

 _ **That you found a girl and you're married now**_

 _ **I heard that your dreams came true**_

 _ **Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**_

 _ **Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

 _ **It ain't like you to hold back**_

 _ **Or hide from the lie**_

 _ **I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

 _ **But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

 _ **I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

 _ **That for me, it isn't over**_

 _ **Nevermind, I'll find someone like you**_

 _ **I wish nothing but the best for you two**_

 _ **Don't forget me, I beg**_

 _ **I remember you said:**_

 _ **"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

 _ **"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

 _ **You'd know how the time flies**_

 _ **Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

 _ **We were born and raised in a summery haze**_

 _ **Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

 _ **I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

 _ **But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

 _ **I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

 _ **That for me, it isn't over yet**_

 _ **Nevermind, I'll find someone like you**_

 _ **I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

 _ **Don't forget me, I beg**_

 _ **I remember you said:**_

 _ **"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

 _ **Nothing compares, no worries or cares**_

 _ **Regrets and mistakes they're memories made**_

 _ **Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

 _ **Nevermind, I'll find someone like you**_

 _ **I wish nothing but the best for you**_

 _ **Don't forget me, I beg**_

 _ **I remembered you said:**_

 _ **"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

 _ **Nevermind, I'll find someone like you**_

 _ **I wish nothing but the best for you**_

 _ **Don't forget me, I beg**_

 _ **I remembered you said:**_

 _ **"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

 _ **"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

Fr: Eyy cantas muy lindo San (entrando)

San: Hace tiempo estuve en un Club Glee y ahí cantaba cuando las palabras no eran suficientes (cabizbaja)

Fr: San mi hermana te quiere mira lo que hizo hoy por ti (tomándole la mano)

San: Lo se pero lo que paso hoy me recordó mucho a algo que paso hace mucho tiempo

Fr: Quieres hablar de eso? (san asintió)

San: Cuando estaba en este club Glee conoci a Kitty Wilde una chica hermosa una porrista y nos comprometimos en nupcias yo comenze a trabajar arduamente para comprarme un departamento para vivir con ella fue asi como comenze a sentir que Kitty ya no estaba tan entusiasmada con nuestra boda salía mucho y aveces no llegaba entonces un dia me quede esperándola y la veo que llega con un chico al despedirse se besan entonces comprendi todo el porque me rechazaba ,ya no me quería, cierto dia sali antes de mi trabajo y al llegar a casa estaba ella montada encima de el mismo chico, creo que nunca sentí como duele amar como aquel dia,me quede esperando en el comedor hasta que ella apareció y me restregó en la cara que no me amaba y que aquel tipo tenia dinero y yo no tenia nada asi que decidi que tenia que irme de ahí,en ese tiempo era guardaespalda de Dua Lipa quien me ayudo mucho a superar a Kitty después de un tiempo llego una invitación a casa de Lipa y era para invitarme a su matrimonio al cual obviamente no asisti por salud mental me sentí destruida todo el amor que yo le tenia no fue suficiente

Fr: San lo siento mucho (abrazándola) te prometo que mi hermana no hara esa estupidez si no le vuelo todos los dientes (mostrando el puño y generando la risa de santana) creo que Brittany debe estar dándole un discurso enorme a Quinn asi que sigamos conversando pero en la piscina

San: me encantaría pero no estoy de animos prefiero quedarme aquí un rato

Fr: Bueno pero en un rato mas te vendre a buscar para abrir los regalos (sonriéndole y saliendo de su habitación)

 **Santana la guitarra y siguió tocando algunas canciones al rato fue a la cocina ahí se encontró con Marley y Tina que corrieron a abrazarla**

San: y esto? (riéndose)

Marley: Feliz navidad Santana mira te compre esto (entregándole algo) se que es sencillo pero me parecio muy lindo

San: Wow no tenias que molestarte muchas gracias

Tina: Feliz navidad Santana yo te hice algo especial mira (era una torta) se que lo debes pasar horrible con la diabólica asi que es para endulzar la vida (riendo)

San: Vaya! Bueno esperen aquí que les tengo unos regalos para ustedes (fue a su habitación y llego con dos regalos) Tina esto es para ti te aseguro que te ayudara con Mike (guiñándole el ojo) y para mi nena Marley es para que lo ocupes con tu novio también (guiñándole el ojo )

Ambas: lencería! (mirando las prendas)

San: Ya vayan a ocuparlo con sus novios (riéndose tina se va pero quedo Marley) hey y tu?

Mar: Santana no quiero ocuparlo con Jake (acercándose) quiero hacerlo contigo (besándola)

Quinn: Santana! Tu sirvienta aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi novia!

Ma: Tu que? (viendo a Santana)

Q: Mi futura novia! Lárgate de aquí (Marley se fue) querías verla en lencería? Pues vamos (jalándola a la habitación) mírame (quitándose la ropa)

San: Quinn no… (pero la rubia comenzó a besarla y santana comenzó a calentarse) dios Quinn ya quiero hacértelo tocándola (san se desvistió dejando notar su enorme erección)

Q: Uy es grande (tocando el miembro luego se agacho para hacerle sexo oral)

San: Mmm dios mio (cerrando los ojos) mmm sigue mmm dios (levanto a la rubia para acomodarla en su cama y bajo para hacerle sexo oral ) Mmm sabes tan delicioso (chupándole el clítoris)

Q: Ahh San mmm

San no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a penetrarla mientras besaba a su rubia

Q: San mmm

San: eres hermosa Quinn (lamiéndole los pezones)

Despues de un gran lapso de rato y haber tenido sexo

Q: te quiero mucho santana (besándola) me hiciste sentir sensacional (abrazándola)

San: Fue magnifico(sonriendo)

Q: Vamos echarnos una ducha ahí podemos hacerlo otra vez (guiñándole el ojo)

San: Brittany tiene razón eres una ninfómana Quinn (entrando a la ducha con Quinn)

Q: pero soy tu ninfómana (besándola)

 **Despues salieron y fueron a incorporarse a Frannie y Brittany que se encontraban conversando amenamente**

Bri: Heyy hasta que se dignaron en venir (mirándolas) heyy ustedes acaban de tener sexo y uno muy bueno por sus caras (riéndose)

Fr: ay dios mio eso eran los ruidos que se escuchaban hace rato (aplaudiendo) Yeahh Team Quinntana Its On (celebrando con brittany)

Q: Estan locas (riéndose)

Br: No han pensado en un trio se ve que Santana lo tiene grande de solo pensarlo me mojo

Q: Ni lo pienses (golpeándole el brazo) es mi chica( besando a San)

Fr: Todo muy romántico pero….. son novias? (arqueando la ceja)

San: Vamos tiene que ser romántico no crees? (frannie niega con la cabeza) Bueno si Winston se atrevio hace un rato a pesar del rechazo pues Quinn quieres ser mi novia ?

Q: Claro que si mi amor (besándose)

Bri y frannie: Yeahhhh (saltando)

* * *

 **Obviamente Winston solo queria la Fama de Quinn**

 **Y que quieren ver? tienen algunas ideas para el proximo Capitulo ? dejen sus sugerencias**

 **Saludos!**


	8. Destino

_Vispera de año nuevo!_

San: Amor mio me encantas (besándola)

Q: Creeme que a mi me encantas aun mas (acurrucándose) amor hoy tenemos que ir a un estadio dare un concierto en unas semanas (sonriendo)

San: Amor tienes que tener mucho cuidado ha habido muchos atentados

Q: Me protegeras amor?

San: Con mi vida si es necesario (dándole un fuerte abrazo)

 **Durante el trayecto las novias pasaron haciéndose mimos hasta que llegaron al estadio y estaba lleno de fans y la prensa**

XX: Quinn! Porque dejaste a Winston?

XX: Es verdad que dejaste a Winston por sus mutuas infidelidades?

Xx: estas saliendo con alguien?

Q: Chicos ya llegara el tiempo de hablar (avanzando junto a San que le habría camino)

XX: Quinn! Acaso estas saliendo con alguien mas?

Xx: Quinn Fabray es verdad que eres lesbiana? (Quinn se paralizo y San la ayudo a salir de ahí)

San: Tranquila amor (besándola)

Q: No aquí no Santana nos pueden ver (apartándose) ire a juntarme con Mercedes

San: Yo revisare el lugar (tomando rumbos distintos)

Xx: Sanny! (corriendo detrás )

San: Brittany! Que tal (sonrisa fingida)

Britt: Soy la bailarina de Quinnie y tu en que andas?

San: Pues iba revisar los alrededores y a ver el tema de la seguridad del lugar para el concierto

Britt: Te acompaño yo ya termine de ensayar nunca he visto guardaespaldas en acción lo encuentro tan sexy (caminando juntas)

Mientras Santana revisaba el lugar junto a brittany quien estaba admirada por la eficiencia del trabajo Santana revisaba las camaras y las distancias hacia la rubia se quedaron viendo un poco el ensayo de la rubia

Britt: San te pasa algo te he notado ausente paso algo con Quinn (observándola)

San: No tranquila solo paso una actitud de Quinn y no se (suspirando) me dejo pensando

Britt: Mmm mira creo Quinn no te ha dicho nada pero la rubia que vez es muy insegura y eso fue provocada por su padre el fue quien le presento Winston y estoy segura que el armo todo un romance ficticio el me odia porque yo no tengo problemas en decir que soy lesbiana y me encantan los dulces besos de chica (sonriendo) ten cuidado San no quiero que sufras se ve que eres una linda persona y mi amiga lo es también pero ella siempre hara lo que sus padres quieran

San: Gracias Britt (en eso ve a alguien a lo lejos) Ire a darme una vuelta (se va detrás pero no alcanza a la persona y tuvo un mal presentimiento no dijo nada y volvió donde brittany)

Britt: Habia algo?

San : Ideas mias creo (mirando a su novia ensayar)

Britt: Pero que diablos? (viendo que entra Winston con su banda)

San: Pero que hace este Chewbacca aquí? (molesta)

Britt: Quizas sean los teloneros (San la mira) Hay que pensar positivo (siguen viendo pero notan como Winston asechaba a la rubia hasta que en una canción ambos se besan dejando atónitas a las chicas )

San: Soy una estúpida (levantándose) ire a ver las camaras (saliendo corriendo)

Britt: Hay Quinn! (observándola)

 **Santana siguió con su trabajo y en eso llega britt quien comienza a ayudarle con unos cables a lo que ella le responde con una sonrisa triste**

Britt: Siempre eres asi? (san la mira confundida) escudas tus emociones en tu trabajo

San: Siempre (sonriendo) tienes novia brittany? ( britt la mira) bueno si no quieres hablarlo esta bien

Britt: Estoy en las pistas hace tiempo (riéndose) supongo que después tendre a una novia

San: Creeme que la tendrás y te amara mucho (tomándole la mano) ya vamos Quinn ya termino de ensayar (yendo con britt y se encuentran a Quinn hablando con Winston) Nos vamos?

Win: No te preocupes latina yo llevo a esta rubia a su casa

Q: Si Santana no te preocupes tomate la tarde

Britt: Quinn que haces? (mirándola confundida) voy contigo San (yéndose con ella)

San: No es necesario que me acompañes Britt puedo irme sola

Britt: No te preocupes asi aprovecho de ver a Frannie que debe estar muy aburrida esa mujer ni sale de esa casa (riendo)

 **En el trayecto estuvo continuamente haciendo bromas para subirle el animo a la latina hasta que llegaron con Frannie y le contaron todo**

Fr: y no te dio ninguna explicación ? (san negó con la cabeza) esa rubia nalgona (rodando los ojos)

Britt: No entiendo su acitud

San: Quizas si quería a Winston y yo solo era una diversión para ella

Fr: Tienen que hablar esto (seria)

Britt: Prendere la televisión (en eso aparece una noticia de ultimo minuto)

Xx: El dia de hoy Quinn nos ha tapado la boca a todos se le vio contenta con Winston se rumorea un posible matrimonio de esta pareja puesto que se les vio con anillos a ambos

San: esto tiene que tener una explicación

Chicas: Russel!

Fr: Fue mi padre estoy segura

Britt: No cabe duda

S: porque haría eso? Se ve buen tipo Russel

Fr: Mi padre vive de las apariencias

Br: Pero ya no hablemos del ogro hagamos otra cosa que les parece una película

Fr: Si anda Sanny después estoy segura que Quinn hablara contigo y se aclarara todo

S: Tienen razón vamos

 **Esperaron toda la tarde que Quinn llegara pero ni luces se fue Brittany y San quedo con Frannie hasta que la rubia hizo acto de presencia y Frannie las dejo solas**

Q: estas molesta? (sentándose al lado)

San: No claro que no! estoy feliz que mi novia se bese con su ex novio

Q: San tenemos que conversar (San lo presentia) no estoy preparada para aceptar esto y no quiero hacerte sufrir no me parece justo que tengas que pasar por todo esto

San: estas rompiendo conmigo?

Q: Si…

San: Ok! todo volverá hacer como era antes tu eres mi jefa y yo solo tu guardaespalda ( saliendo rumbo a su habitación dejando a la rubia ahí sola)

 _ **Las siguientes semanas fueron extrañas Santana con Quinn, solo se hablaban por temas de trabajo y despues cada una se iba a su habitación, la latina ya ni se hablaba con Frannie solo se hablaba con Marley y Tina, marley había terminado con su novio Jake y comenzo a acercarse a la latina y la latina le parecio una buena chica asi que comenzaron a salir mas y conocerse al tiempo después San le pidió ser su novia a Marley y lo único que hablaba la prensa era el matrimonio del Siglo que uniria a Quinn con Winston y llego el dia de la boda, Santana no dejaba de ver lo hermosa que se veía su entonces Ex novia al llegar a la iglesia todos los medios de prensa estaban ahí y santana se mantuvo firme sabia que era el destino de Quinn**_

 _El esperado concierto!_

San: Sra Marshall esta todo listo

Q: Quinn por dios Quinn! (enojada) y eso que te despegaste de tu noviecita?

San: Mmm? (confundida) estare en posición cualquier cosa ya se sabe las señales señora (retirándose)

Q: Tu quisiste esto Quinn ahora te aguantas (viendo a la latina)

 ** _El concierto transcurría normal hasta que Santana vio a alguien con un arma apuntando a Quinn esta corrió y se escucharon dos balazos_**

Q: Santana (abrazándola mientras lloraba) San no tu no te puedes morir

San: Te lo dije te acuerdas? yo te iba a cuidar con mi vida (sonriéndole)

Q: Yo te salvare (cargándola) apúrense no puede morir (abriéndole el auto e instalando a San) tranquila San (salio lo mas rápido que pudo) San no te duermas

S: Quinn tranquila cuando comenze este trabajo sabia que algo asi podría pasar

Q: No puedes dejarme San (llorando)

S: Quinn …. Si muero quiero que sepas que te quize de verdad y que estoy feliz que estes con el… (dio un gran suspiro)

Q: No! No (llegando a la clínica y llevándola de urgencias) no puedes morir Sannie (llorando)

Al rato llego Frannie, Brittany y por supuesto Marley

Q: Que haces tu aquí? (mirando a Marley)

Fr: Es la novia de San y tiene que estar aquí (mirando feo a Quinn)

Doc: Familiares de Santana Lopez?

Mar: Aquí yo soy su novia (corriendo) como esta ella?

Doc: lo siento su novia entro en un estado de coma que puede durar unos días o quizás unas semanas o en el peor de los casos años

Q: esto es mi culpa (llorando) podemos verla?

Doc: Claro de a 1 persona vayan pasando (la primera fue Marley y al rato después fue Quinn)

Q: San! (llorando) tu no puedes dejarme san …. Vamos a tener un bebe

* * *

 **Ouch! No se de medicina!**

 **De infarto lo se amo el drama jaja**

 **Saludos!**


	9. Se acabaron las mentiras 1

**Los días pasaban y Santana no presentaba ninguna mejoría Marley no dejaba sola a la latina cuando esta se iba llegaba a la rubia a cuidarla quien le hablaba le cantaba esperando que despierte pero nada hasta que cierto dia llegaron dos chicos uno rubio y uno con mohicano**

 **Q: Ustedes que hacen aquí? Quienes son?**

Xx: Sam Evans y el es Noah Puckerman somos amigos de santana y compañeros de profesión apenas nos enteramos vinimos a ver como sigue (acercándose a la latina)

Puck: Dios mio ha trabajado con un monton de personas y justo le pasa esto (haciendo que la rubia se sienta mal)

Sam: Son detalles del oficio amigo pero tiene buena cara además esta latina es fuerte saldrá de esta (abrazando a su amigo) disculpa pero tu eres Quinn (ella asiente) yo estare contigo mientras Santana se mejore bueno y en el peor de los casos si ella tu sabes muere quedare como tu guardaespalda (Quinn lo mira)

Q: No es necesario no necesito a nadie mas (enojada) solo quiero a Santana (angustiada)

Sam: De todas maneras me quedare unos días para ayudar a cuidarla

Puck: Yo también Mmm Sam me buscas un café para Quinn se nota que lo necesita (el chico asiente y sale) mira sere honesto se todo lo que paso entre ustedes con San (sentándose a su lado) Santana me había dicho que había visto a alguien rodando el estadio que no quizo decirte porque no quería asustarte y porque te ibas a casar con el bola de pelos (Quinn lo mira) ahora respóndeme porque te casaste con el si amas a Santana de lo contrario una mega estrella no estaría aquí pasando hambre y frio por un simple guardaespalda como nosotros

Q: Mmm… es una muy larga historia

Puck: Tranquila hay todo el tiempo del mundo Sam de seguro se quedara ligando con alguien y demorara horas por ese café (sonriendo)

Q: Yo estaba feliz con Santana nos la pasábamos sensacional es una mujer encantadora y con lindos valores estaba disfrutando este noviazgo como nunca hasta que llego la víspera de año nuevo y el asecho de la prensa por mi sexualidad me puso nerviosa pero quería a tanto que no me importo de hecho quería hacer un comunicado de prensa cuando sucedió algo inesperado

 **Flashback**

 **Q: Alo?**

 **R: Hija pero que rayos pasa contigo como es eso que la prensa dice que eres lesbiana (molesto)**

 **Q: Papa… yo estoy con una mujer soy mayor de edad quiero hacer mi vida y esta persona es la correcta me quiere y me protege**

 **R: Quien es? Alex Pettyfer? Ashton Kutcher?**

 **Q: Es Santana papa (angustiada)**

 **R: Debe ser una broma… Hija Santana es mujer! Que pasa por tu cabeza! llamas a Winston y vuelves con el ok**

 **Q: Papa no voy a volver con Winston yo quiero a Santana**

 **R: Dije que vuelves con Winston y quiero que apuren su matrimonio yo no tendre a una hija lesbiana**

 **Q: Papa (pero el colgó) Diablos!**

 **Fin Flashback**

Puck: Tan bueno el tipo este y sale con eso pero esta equivocado Santana no es una simple guardaespalda sus padres son millonarios solo que nunca aceptaron su condición de San le hacían quites horribles a la morena que terminaron bien feo y bueno apareció a Kitty fue su apoyo pero varias veces su padre la golpeaba y su madre nunca asimilo la idea de que Santana no se iba a casar con un hombre y Kitty la engaño con un tipo asi que San prometio no volver a enamorarse nunca mas

Q: Pero sus padres deben saber que esta grave pueden llevarla a un lugar mejor

P: Su padre es doctor pero aun asi sea el mejor del mundo el no la ayudaría estoy muy seguro de eso

Q: Creo que nuestros padres son un asco (mirando a santana) pero como San llego a ser guardaespalda?

P: Porque en ese tiempo se iba a casar y quería juntar dinero para comprarse una casa para vivir con esa rubia infame no tenia ni un centavo porque su padre la desheredo,ahí llego con Dua Lipa que siempre quizo algo con San y creeme que a ella no le importaba si ella una simple guardaespalda como dice tu padre (mirándola)

Q: La tipa que dejo a San siquiera es feliz?

P: Pues… ya tiene dos hijos con su esposo y se le ve feliz, creo que a ella se le ve mas feliz que a ti al lado de Winston (Quinn agacha su cabeza) a quien quieres engañar con esta farsa algún dia tu padre va a morir y vas a esperar eso para ser feliz?

Q: Tienes razón… pero es mi padre

P: Tienes razón es tu padre pero no tu dueño…. Quizás santana no vuelva contigo pero no dejes pasar la oportunidad de amar después será tarde (tocando el hombro de la rubia)

Q: Es imposible sacar de la mente lo que ya se encuentra en el corazón (llorando) Puck (el la mira) estoy embarazada (el chico abre los ojos enormemente)

P: pero y tu marido? No querras cargarle esto a Santana

Q: Con ese asqueroso no vivimos juntos con San nos acostamos antes que me case quería sentirme de ella una vez mas nunca pensé que quizás quedaría embarazada

P: Dios mio! Pero estas segura te haz el test? Vamos a comprarlo (sam entra)

Sam: Café para la rubia (entregándole pero puck lo toma)

P: Quedate con Santana nosotros iremos hacer un tramite y volvemos (el rubio asiente y salen a la farmacia mas cercana) y que tal cuanto hay que esperar (en el baño)

Q: 15 minutos (mirando su celular)

 **15 minutos después**

P: Y que tal?

Q: Yo …

P: que pasa?

Q: No lo estoy (llorando) maldita sea en el fondo si quería ese bebe

P: Te enamoraste de Santana cierto? (ella asiente) estoy seguro que ella igual pero ella te ha dejado ser feliz y si Marley es esa chica lo haz pensado?

Q: No ella no…

P: Mira Marley se ve buena chica fue honesta termino con su novio para estar con ella y ha estado muy pendiente de ella

Q: Pero yo la amo…

P: Entonces divórciate comienza a vivir tu vida comprate un departamento y vive sola comienza de cero eres una megaestrella no tienes porque seguir a tu padre en todo

Q: Tienes razón..

P: ire por sam para irnos al hotel (dejando a la rubia sola)

Q: Yo ire hablar con Winston pueden quedarse un rato con ella (el asiente y se sube a su auto)

 **En casa de Winston** :

Win: amor pero que sorpresa (sonriendo) como esta la latina?

Q: Sin ningún progreso pero vengo a hablar contigo

Win: Uhh esto se ve feo

Q: **Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo**

 **Yo por mi parte prefiero renunciar**

 **Te vas porque quiero que escapes de este infierno**

 **No puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final**

 **Yo, no puedo, seguir con este juego**

 **No quiero morir, de nuevo mil veces**

 **Después de los dos no habrá (ni una palabra)**

 **Ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)**

 **Después de morir por ti (y resucitar)**

 **Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda**

 **Prefiero morir de amor (que vivir así)**

 **Quisiera morir de amor**

 **Que seguir agonizando entre tus brazos**

 **No digas palabras que se las lleva el viento**

 **No quieras jugar el fantasma que nunca se va**

 **Quiero que salga de nuevo el sol invierno**

 **Tal vez debería dormir sin despertar**

 **Yo no puedo seguir con este juego**

 **No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces, (de nuevo mil veces)**

 **Después de los dos no habrá (ni una palabra)**

 **Ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)**

 **Después de morir por ti (y resucitar)**

 **Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda**

 **Prefiero morir de amor (que vivir así)**

 **Quisiera morir de amor**

 **Que seguir agonizando entre tus brazos**

 **Después de los dos no habrá (ni una palabra)**

 **Ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)**

 **Después de morir por ti (y resucitar)**

 **Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda**

 **Prefiero morir de amor (que vivir así)**

 **Quisiera morir de amor**

 **Que seguir agonizando entre tus brazos**

 **Después de los dos no habrá (ni una palabra)**

 **Ya nada quedara (solo una lagrima)**

 **Después de morir por ti (y resucitar)**

 **Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda**

 **Prefiero morir de amor (que vivir así)**

 **Quisiera morir de amor**

 **Que seguir agonizando entre tus brazos (termino de cantar Quinn)**

Win: es ella.. la latina…. La amas a ella?

Q: Si Winston

Win: Estoy en Shock (mirándola) nunca funciono esto creo que podre vivir con eso (sonriendo)

Q: Te enviare los papeles mañana mismo (el asiente)

Win: descuida todo esta bien además te agradezco la sinceridad

Q: Gracias Winston (abrazandolo)

Win: Espero que la latina se recupere para que puedan estar juntas (sonriéndole)

 **Quinn se fue iba conduciendo cuando la llaman**

Q: Si digame (estacionándose)

Xx: Quinn soy Puckerman ven rápido la latina desperto (Quinn no hablo nada y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo)

Entro rápido y ahí estaba la latina apenas la vio corrió a abrazarla

Q: Santana por dios! (llorando)

S: Hey….. no te ibas a librar de mi rubia (sonriendo)

* * *

 **Quinn recien comenzara una nueva etapa**

 **Santana seguira con Marley o estara con Quinn?**

 **Y Frannie? Uff se querran morir cuando sepan con quien esta de novia jaja**

 **Saludos!**


	10. Se acabaron las mentiras 2

Q: Dios mio pensé que nunca mas te veria (abrazándola)

S: Tranquila Quinnie es mi trabajo…. Hey debe ser tarde porque no te vas a descansar tu marido debe estar angustiado (Quinn roda los ojos) hey ustedes vayan a dejar a la señorita y cuídenla puede estar ese desquiciado en cualquier lugar

Sam: Tranquila Santana nosotros nos quedaremos estos días mientras te recuperas (en eso entra Marley)

Marley: Mi amor! (corriendo a abrazarla y besándola desesperadamente) te extrañe mucho (Quinn respiraba rápido y estaba roja)

San: mi amor estoy sana y salva (mirándola sonriente) ya estoy preparada para tocar la guitarra y cantar contigo quiero irme de aquí odio los hospitales (suspirando)

Doc: Miren a quien tenemos aquí Santana Lopez (sonriendo) voy a revisarte si gustan pueden salir (dirigiéndose a los chicos quienes salieron del lugar) te haz salvado de milagro Santana no puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa manera puede ser que algúna vez ya no la vuelvas a contar (revisando sus vendas)

S: Es mi trabajo Doc además por esa rubia yo daría mi vida (suspirando)

Doc: La darias por ella y no por Marley?

S: Mmm doc cree que hize mal? (el la mira)

Doc: No para nada pero creeme que esa rubia diabólica (san rio) te aprecia mucho se desvive por ti también no hubo dia que no vino hasta te cantaba y creeme que nunca he visto a una superestrella preocupada por sus trabajadores de la manera que Quinn lo hizo y eso refleja el amor que siente por ti (san lo mira y rie triste)

S: Esta casada con Winston además yo la deje ser feliz y ella debe dejar que yo también lo haga

Doc: Bueno todo esta bien (cambiando de tema) mañana ya puedes irte pero estarás en reposo ahora descansa y nada de andar hacer muchos movimientos una semana de reposo ok ?

S: Tranquilo Doc le prometo que no me volverá a ver (riéndose)

 **Al siguiente dia para Quinn seria un dia completamente un dia liberal fue por sus cosas a su casa y en compañía de Frannie fue a unas de la residencias mas caras de la ciudad donde ya había decidido que seria su hogar**

Fr: Wow! (con la boca abierta) si que te envidio haz emigrado de nuestro nido hermana ( triste)

Q: Oh vamos! Algun dia pasaría además quiero ser feliz (entrando)

Fr: Oww te extrañare mucho hermana sobretodo a Santana

Q: A Santana? (mirándola)

Fr: Santana es tu guardaespalda debe estar donde tu estes (moviendo los hombros)

Q: Olvidaba eso( sonriendo)

Fr: Bueno llamare a Marley para que alisten tus cosas que están alla y las puedan traer aca (sacando su teléfono) y tu ve por Santana (Quinn la mira) no me digas que olvidaste que hoy la dan de alta (rodando los ojos)

Q: Claro que no solo quiero dejar todo listo para su llegada de todas formas le llamare a Puck para avisarle que ire por ella (sacando su teléfono también)

 **Despues de arreglar todo Quinn fue por Santana y Frannie quedo decorando la casa con los de mudanza que llevaron las cosas de Quinn**

S: Asi que te fuiste de tu casa Quinnie y ahora vives con tu esposo?

Q: Eh no.. (mirando a otro lado)

S: Pasa algo?

Q: Me estoy divorciando San (mirándola)

S: Que lastima se veía entusiasmado Chewbacca

Q: y tu como vas con Marley? (entre dientes)

S: Pues no te voy a mentir al principio todo fue extraño pero es una muy buena chica de esas con que una persona se casaria para toda la vida (Quinn sintió como su corazón se rompia) es una gran chica y muy bella pero quizás no voy hacer yo con la que termine casandose (sonriéndole)

Q: San la amas?

S: Le tengo cariño pero aun no la he llegado amar como lo hize contigo (suspirando) en gran parte si quería haber muerto ese dia si iba a estar viéndote con Winston no valia la pena vivir (Quinn asombrada se estaciono donde pudo) He perdido todo a mi familia, Kitty y ahora a ti no lo iba a soportar (suspirando) piensa lo de tu divorcio yo enserio quiero que seas feliz Quinn independiente que no sea conmigo, ¿Sabes lo que se siente dejar ir a alguien que de verdad amas, por un largo tiempo, sólo para que sea feliz?

Q: Santana yo me voy a divorciar por ti quiero estar contigo y quiero explicarte todo (comenzó a explicarle lo de padre y que sintió miedo le conto lo que hablo con Puck y como eso le abrio los ojos)

S: Quinnie (dándole un beso)

Pasaron las semanas y San decicio terminar con Marley y comenzó a salir con Quinn se veian radiantes hasta que cierto dia….

Fr: Familia Quinntana (riéndose) les presento a mi novio Blaine Anderson

Bl: Hola (timido)

San: Yo te he visto (confundida)

Bl: Lo dudo yo vivo en los angeles (nervioso)

Fr: Blaine es una actor esta comenzando en broadway

Q:Pues cuidame a mi hermanita si no destruiré tu carrera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (al oído) bienvenido a la familia!

Fr: Cambia esa cara San (mirándola divertida)

San: Yo te he visto estoy segura (el chico se excuso porque vivía con una amiga y frannie lo llevo a su departamento)

Q: Que pasa amor?

S: Ese chico no me da buena espina amor no quiero que te quedes sola con el aquí si viene otra vez (sentenciándola)

Q: como digas amor (jalándola a la habitación) quiero que nos demostremos mucho amor (sacándole la ropa a su latina)

San: te amo(besándola después de hacer el amor Santana se levanto y vio algo extraño como si alguien rondara la casa saco su revolver y fue siguiendo a la sombra pero este desaparecio y santana volvió con Quinn) amor no dejare que nadie te haga daño (abrazándola)

En otro lado de la ciudad:

Rach: la viste? (el asiente)

Bl: Todo listo haremos esto y nos largaremos de aquí

Rach: Esa rubia me las pagara por haberme rechazado antes la quiero muerta ok

Bl: Sabes que lo hare (rodando los ojos)

* * *

 **Pues efectivamente Frannie no sera novia de una chica aun...**

 **Rachel y Blaine aqui seran malos!**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	11. Entre el amor y la locura

Las siguientes semanas eran maravillosas para las Quinntana salían y en gran parte no les daba miedo que la vean los paparazzi aunque eran muy asechadas por la prensa ambas actuaban con normalidad y siempre con respeto a los periodistas que simplemente hacen su trabajo cierto dia llego Brittany con Frannie ….

Brittany: Chicas compre un lugar muy lindo quiero hacer una academia sobre canto y baile

Q: Brittany eres una excelente bailarina pero te darán los tiempos para hacer clases de canto?

Br: Pues si tienes razón mi tiempos son cortos por eso quiero que Santana y tu se encarguen de eso aveces cuando yo no pueda

S: Yo? Estas loca Brittany que lo haga Quinn (mirándola)

Fr: Ey.. no te hagas cantas maravilloso incluso tocas instrumentos serias una buena profesora

Q: Yo no lo hare sin San no lo hace (rodando los ojos)

Br: mira san anda unos días y si te gusta te quedas mas tiempo además te sirve para que después puedas dedicarte a esto además no pensaras ser guardaespalda siempre debes tener un plan B

Fr: Brittany tiene razón Santana seria una gran oportunidad para ti (sonriéndole)

S: OK! (bufo) creeme tendrás el mejor coro del mundo (quinn la beso)

Br: Oye y tu Frannie que tal tu novio? Como se conocieron? (mirándola con decepcion algo que no paso inadvertida con las quinntana)

Fr: Pues…..

Flashback:

Fr: Rayos (pasando a chocar con alguien) lo siento

Bl: descuida siempre es un gusto chocar con alguien tan linda (sonriéndole)

Fr: creeme que lo dudo oye tu eres de aquí? (señalando cerca de casa)

Bl: Si vivo con una amiga llegamos hace poco ella actua en broadway y yo soy principiante

Fr: Vaya! Mi hermana estuvo en Broadway un tiempo quizás la conoces Quinn Fabray

Bl: Como no conocerla es famosísima y muy talentosa (sonriendo)

Fr: Si esa es mi hermana (orgullosa) Bueno tengo que irme voy de prisa

Bl: Yo te acompaño (siguiéndola)

Fin Flashback

Fr: y asi comenzó todo desde ese dia hemos estado juntos saliendo algunos lugares es un caballero (sonriendo)

Br: Enserio Frannie? Que rápido te olvidas de las personas (agachando la cabeza)

Fr: No olvido solo que si no me aman de la misma forma que amo no vale la pena seguir (mirándola y las quinntana guardaban silencio)

S: que pasa aquí? Ustedes tenían algo?

Fr: Tu dijiste! Teníamos algo (buscando sus cosas y yéndose)

Q: Brittany! Pero que paso! Es mi hermana no me digas que la engañaste (mirándola)

B: No no claro que no solo que no estaba preparada para ser novia de nadie

S: Pero brittany eres una persona especial no pretenderás dejar a Frannie con ese idiota

B: Claro que no dejaría pero ellos se entienden y ahí no puedo hacer nada,no puedo hacer esperar a alguien, simplemente ella esta siendo feliz, se le ve distinta y no puedo estropear eso no puedo ser egoísta

Q: Creo que me parece una buena decisión

S: Quinn!

Q: Conozco a brittany se que es una mujeriega ninfómana empedernida y no quiero eso para mi hermana ni loca (enojada)

B: Mmm… no soy para nadie lo se (llorando) tengo que irme

S: Yo te llevo Brittany (despidiéndose de Quinn)

En el auto!

S: Brittany (ella la mira) estas segura de lo que sientes? Digo no se me entiendes

B: Si pero creeme que Quinn tiene razón yo no soy para su hermana

S: Quinn no puede mandar en los sentimientos de Frannie

B: He sido una puta toda mi vida nunca me he comprometido con nadie ni con Quinn cuando fuimos novias ella simplemente me dejo

S: Brittany necesito tu ayuda (estacionándose) ese chico tiene algo lo se no dejes sola a Frannie mi Q se ira de gira y no podre ayudarla ella esta en peligro lo presiento

B: Me estas asustando pero que crees que es el?

S: Estoy casi segura que el fue que le disparo a Q

B: Dios mio! Estare pendiente lo prometo pero Santana esto es muy peligroso

S: No solo eso estoy segura que ha estado rondando la casa pero algo no cuadra el porque lo hace

B: Rayos! (llevándose las manos a la cara)

En otro lado de la ciudad!

Bl: Rachel estamos jugando con fuego y tarde o temprano nos quemaremos tu hiciste tu vida ella fue honesta que mas quieres?

Ra: Yo quiero que ella la pierda a ella también a Santana que quede sola y que asi quede sensible y yo poder volver con ella

Bl: Quieres matar a santana? Estas loca

Ra: Yo no lo hare! Tu lo haras!

Bl: NO! Eso lo haces tu

Ra: Blaine quieres lograr algo en Broadway (el la mira) debemos hacer esto

Bl: Rachel…. Ella no te ama la ama a ella se ve en sus ojos y como le sonríe tu ya no estas en su mente no crees que debes ya pensarlo y talvez meditarlo

Ra: Ella me ama yo lo se (riendo como una sicopata)

Bl: Tu saldrás perdiendo lo se

Ra: Te esta gustando esa chica? Idiota! Slap (la mejor cachetada de la historia) ella cuando se entere que le mentiste te votara y no querra verte nunca mas

Bl: No me gusta! Tu sabes que soy gay (gitando) me da pena esa chica porque ama a otra persona y yo me estoy entrometiendo

Ra: Diviertete! Hazla tuya y luego la votas

Bl: Vaya! No pensé que eras asi Rachel (alejándose)

Ra: Mira idiota (tomándolo del cuello) quiero la violes

Bl: Quee? A quien?

Ra: a Quinn

Bl: Estas loca? Santana me mataria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

R: Quiero que lo hagas! Pero quiero que vayamos paso a paso con este plan

Bl: y se supone que la amas? Destruirías su vida

R: SI no me quiere en su vida no estará en la de nadie además ella misma terminara suicidándose le hare su vida miserable se acordara de mi el resto de su vida

* * *

 **Estoy muy feliz que Lea se case sera la novia mas linda obviamente me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido un matrimonio Achele pero bueno.. jaja**

 **Vi que hasta Naya le dio Like a la foto de Lea y eso me parece un gran avanze no podian ser enemigas siempre**

 **Dianna cumplio 32 vaya! como pasa el tiempo jeje alguna sabe porque Dianna y Lea ya no se siguen? muy muy dentro de mi algo me dice que esas chicas estan destinadas a estar juntas**

 **Les agradezco que me lean creanme que estoy meditando subir un remake de un fic que escribi hace un tiempo y que fue muy exitoso asi que quizas pronto lo veran aqui!**

 **A todas las que escriben Fics actualizen sus historias me tienen con el alma en un hilo ajaja**

 **Saludos y Gracias Totales!**


	12. Entre amor y peligro

Q: San te amo (besándola)

S: amor (abrazándola) te amo mucho mas

Q: que tal si (mirándola con lujuria) sabes me encantan tus abdominales (acariciándola)

S: a mi me encanta verte como te vienes conmigo (desabrochándole el vestido) me encanta todo de ti (lamiéndole el oído y besándole su cuello) te amo desde que chocamos en tu cocina Quinn (girándola para besarla)

Q: Amor (jadeando) eres lo mejor que me ha pasado (sacándole la blusa) me encantas a pesar que me decias rubia diabólica (rodando los ojos) pero eso era antes de conocerte (desabrochando su pantalón dejando entre ver su erección de la morena) me encanta lo que provoco en ti (besándola con pasión y guiándola a su habitación)

S: y lo que me gusta es hacerte el amor (acomodándola en la cama comenzándola a besar nuevamente bajo a sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlos con pasión)

Q: mmm San….

Santana bajo abrió sus piernas y comenzo a lamer el clítoris provocando el jadeo de de Quinn

Q: me voy a venir San

S: Claro que no mi amor (sacando su erección y comenzando a penetrarla lentamente) mmm Quinn (volvió a besarla con pasión) te amo amor (comenzando a hacerlo mas rápido)

Q: dios san mas rápido (san lo hace mas rápido) mmm

S:Mm ahh dios

Q: te amo San (luego de un gran suspiro)

S: Te amo Quinn (abrazándola) vaya (besándola)

Q: Uff cada vez mejor (acurrucándose a su lado) santana (ella la mira) nunca había sentido esto con nadie contigo simplemente soy yo misma no la superestrella y al final del dia sin las camaras ni las luces soy yo, esto soy Santana, una mujer que te ama (besándola) que comete errores pero aquí estoy contigo y me acostumbraría a hacerlo todos los días de mi vida

S: Creeme que estoy shockeada (mirándola) te veo todos los días y no me lo creo nunca pensé que volveria amar de esta forma con este sentimiento y con una rubia maravillosa como tu amor (besándola) creeme que daría mi vida por ti amor y contigo estoy sumamente feliz no cambiaria esto por nada del mundo (besándola) te amo

Q: Santana tus padres haz sabido algo de ellos se por Puck que nunca los volviste a ver?

S: No y creeme que ellos no les intereso Quinn me dijeron en mi cara que yo nunca volviera que no me querían que me quitarían todo y bueno eso hicieron

Q: Extrañas ser una multimillonaria San?

S: La verdad que no nunca fue lo mio es mas lo que me gano con mi esfuerzo y merito propio lo he sentido mas que lo que me han regalado además el dinero va y viene y tienes que saber hacer otra cosa

Q: San aun piensas en Kitty? Prometo no enojarme

S: Kitty fue un gran amor Q pero ahora mi gran amor eres tu y no pienso en ella de hecho estoy feliz por ella tiene unos lindos hijos y se le ve muy feliz

Q: En el fondo no quisieras ser la madre de esos hijo?

S: La verdad que no solo tendría hijos contigo(besándola) y ahora tu (subiendo una ceja) piensas en Winston?

Q: Win fue un amigo maravilloso siempre lo quize pero fue siempre un amigo nada mas

S: y rachel?

Q: Fue un amor intenso vivíamos en peleas y las cosas simplemente se terminan lo hablamos fue decisión mutua ya no la amaba no sentía nada por ella

S: Quinn tengo algo que decirte es que llevo días investigando algo con brittany

Q: Que ocurre?

S: Blaine…. El ha estado rondando esta casa y lo investigue no es actor ni siquiera estudia solo ha hecho algunas obras pequeñas

Q: Que?

S: ha estado en la cárcel por seguir a un chico llamado Kurt e intentar abusar de el

Q: Santana no quiero dudar de ti pero el no se ve una mala persona

S: no lo es eso es lo que no me cuadra llame a Kurt pero no quizo hablar algo esconde pero Blaine tiene que estar siendo manejado por alguien pero que quiere?

Q: y si es Winston?

S: No la bola de pelos no creo es alguien que quiere hacerte daño Quinn porque ronda esta casa y no la de Frannie eso es extraño

Q: Amor no quiero que ese estúpido este con mi hermana no quiero que le haga nada

S: Tranquila esta todo cubierto cuando nos vayamos de gira Brittany la cuidara por si algo pasa

Casa Rachel

R: Cambio de planes que la primera en caer sea Fannie

B: Queeee? Estas loca?

R: lo haces tu o lo hago yo pero ella será la primera en caer

B: Tu plan no tiene sentido Rachel

R: esto será minucioso tu la llevas de paseo y yo disparo asi nadie sospecha de ti

B: Me largo no me interesa ser participe de esto (tomando sus cosas)

R: Yo lo hare sin tu ayuda te aseguro

* * *

 **Queria colocar mas amor en las Quinntana y no tanto drama**

 **Se que nadie le gusto que britt guste de frannie pero su personaje tiene un proposito algo lindo pero no terminaran juntas**

 **Que opinan de rachel?**

 **Saludos y Gracias Totales!**


	13. Amistad por sobre todas las cosas

**Pov Blaine**

 **No puedo apoyar las locuras de Rachel simplemente si quiero recuperar a Kurt tengo que contarle todo a Frannie para que ella pueda salvarse y sea feliz con ella.**

 **Fin pov**

Mansion Fabray

Mike: Hola Señor Blaine?

Bl: Si vengo a hablar con Frannie esta?

M: No ella acaba de salir con la señorita Brittany pero iban a la academia de ella asi que puede alcanzarlas

Bl: Gracias Mike (saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo)

Academia Dreams

Br: Mira aquí estará el coro que quiero hacer para Santana maneje (entrando a una sala)

Fr: Vaya esta muy lindo y eso de alla es el salón de baile? (apuntando viendo que hay unos niños practicando)

Br: Si son mis primeros alumnos vamos a verlos (avanzando con ella) vaya quienes son los mejores alumnos que hay en el mundo (aplaudiéndoles)

X: Nosotros!

Fr: Lo hacen muy bien chicos son increíbles (aplaudiendo también)

Br: Sigan practicando para que sean los mejores (saliendo con frannie) mmm y bueno que tal encuentras la academia?

Fr: La verdad Britt estoy orgullosa de ti se que este era tu sueño se te ve feliz haciendo esto

Br: Frannie sabes yo quiero hablar contigo (invitándola a sentarse) por mucho tiempo la gente me ha dicho que soy una tonta que no merezco a nadie y quizás sea cierto porque no he tenido la madurez suficiente para aceptar que las cosas se acaban (media sonrisa) se que te hize sufrir mucho que no te valore pero nuestro corto tiempo lo pase increíble

Fr: Brittany…

Br: Dejame terminar (ella asiente) se que hoy solo puedo tomar tu amistad y creeme que la necesito siempre fuimos las tres con quinn y tu, quiero que sea eso por siempre, prometo no molestarte lo contrario estare feliz viéndote con una persona que realmente te ame creo que lo nuestro no funciono en esta vida quizás en otra o quizás nunca pero siempre fuimos amigas no quiero perder esta linda amistad (tomando su mano)

Fr: Brittany creeme que te quiero mucho y además creo que estoy en este momento de la vida en que quiero tener algo serio y te aprecio mucho creo que tu amistad la necesito y la necesitare siempre (abrazándola) se feliz britt creeme que mereces alguien que te haga muy feliz y espero ser tu dama de honor cuando des el gran paso (sonriéndole)

Br: Vaya! Esto amerita un almuerzo juntas vamos ( frannie se rie)

 _Cuando ambas salieron no se percataron que Rachel las seguía desde un auto donde se apronto a salir no sin antes fijarse si alguien las seguía y vio que Blaine iba corriendo donde las chicas_

Bl: Frannie! (britt se da vuelta y ve a Rachel apuntando y bota a frannie) No! (se escuchan dos disparos)

Londres:

S: Quee? Claro nos vamos de inmediato (colgó)

Q: que ocurre amor?

S: Hay que irnos de inmediato hubo un tiroteo britt y frannie están en el hospital (quinn comienza a llorar)

* * *

 **Rayos! Que ira a pasar?**

 **Saludos**


	14. Aviso

sorry but your story really suck! it so superficial it happens so fast and with no real meaning. hope you don't write for a living

Quiero responder a este mensaje:

Las cosas suceden rapido porque no sera una historia larga como las ya vistas en otros fics conocidos por todos que me leido y releido una y otra vez

No es real es un fanfiction...

Y no vivo de esto ninguno de los escritores vive de esto de hecho yo tengo mis negocios y estudio voy en tercer año de ingenieria aveces me demoro en escribir es por eso

Si apesta o no creo que eso se lo dejo a uds que los leen pero tampoco es para recibir esta clase de mensajes la verdad escribo como un hobbie me gusta hacerlo de hecho tengo ya planeadas 3 historias mas pero si recibo esta clase de mensajes no se si las voy a subir

Cariños a las personas que lo lean lamento si alguno a visto asi la historia pero la idea era avanzar para enfocarnos despues en la disputa Rachel - Santana pero la verdad este mensaje me ha dejado con muy poco animo de continuar

* * *

 **Y bueno ante el otro mensaje del drama jaja pues si queria hacerla de comedia pero la siguiente (si es que la escribo) es mas comedia esta es drama queen jajaja gracias por leerme**


	15. Entre dolor y lagrimas

En el avión

Q: Gracias a Dios soy famosa y pudimos conseguir este vuelo único para ambas

S: Estoy preocupada Quinn aquí hay alguien que solo quiere verte sufrir

Q: Amor creo que tendremos que contratar un guardaespalda para Frannie y Britt esto se esta poniendo muy peligroso

S: Tranquila Q hablare con Noah y Sam para que vengan ellos estarán dispuestos

Q: De solo pensar que puedo perderlas dios mio que haría sin ellas (llorando)

S: Tranquila todo estará bien (abrazándola)

El viaje se le hizo eterno a ambas apenas llegaron Santana condujo lo mas rápido que pudo y llegaron por fin lo primero que vieron fue a Blaine llorando

S: Tu eres el causante de esto (tomando al chico) que rayos tienes en la cabeza imbécil (tomándolo con mas fuerza)

Bl: Santana yo no fui te lo juro (llorando)

S: Quien fue? Dimelo! (gritándole) anda dilo

Bl: Fue (entro el doctor)

Doc: Familiares de Frannie Fabray y Brittany S. Pierce? (Santana suelta a Blaine y se acerca con Quinn) Sentimos decirlo pero hubo mucha perdida de sangre sacando la peor parte Brittany quien esta viviendo horas cruciales y cuanto a Frannie ella sufrio algunas lesiones leves pero se encuentra estable

Q: Britt se va a morir? (llorando) No no puede ser yo le dono sangre le doy lo que necesite ella tiene que vivir tiene que hacer todo lo posible doctor (llorando aun mas)

Doc: Creame que hare todo lo posible para que ella se mantenga con vida señorita

Q: Podemos verlas?

Doc: Si pero no por mucho tiempo ok (ambas asienten y el se retira)

S: Entra tu primero amor (ella asiente) y tu vamos a otro lugar (llevándose a Blaine)

Bl: Te juro Santana yo no lo hice les iba a advertir de hecho que tuviesen cuidado pero no alcanze y ella llego y fue mucho mas rápida

S: Ella? Quien?

Xx: Santana!

S: Maldita sea(susurrándole) es mi suegro tengo que ir y tu (mirándolo) no te vas a mover de aquí porque si no te juro que no habrá mundo donde puedas esconderte (advirtiéndole)

R: Santana mi hija como esta (acercándose)

S: Esta estable la que saco la peor parte fue Brittany (cabizbaja) vamos a verlas ( el asiente)

 _ **Fue una noche largisima Santana sacando a los paparazzi dentro del hospital casi a patadas para que no molesten a Quinn y la rubia solo lloraba al ver como estaba su hermana y su amiga, Russel trataba de acercarse a su hija pero no hubo caso la rubia solo quería a su latina a nadie mas pero la latina trataba de unir los cables del asunto y fue en busca de Blaine pero este no se encontraba en ningún lugar cerca de ahí encontró un charco de sangre pero esta inmediatamente lo asocio a que podía ser de alguien de urgencia asi que le resto importancia**_

Doc: Señoritas acérquense (se acercan incluido Russel) Brittany despertó y necesita hablar contigo Santana y Frannie contigo Quinn puede entrar ud después Russel (asienten) síganme (comienzan a caminar) Santana por aquí y enfrente esta Frannie las dejo (se retira)

 **Habitacion de Britt:**

Britt: Santana (sonriendo) hize lo que pude trate de cuidarla creo que hasta para eso no soy buena (triste)

S: Hey… no pienses en eso lo hiciste muy bien (tomándole la mano)

B: Santana me estoy muriendo lo se…. Fue ella…

S: Quien?

B: Fue Rachel Berry ella estaba siguiéndonos desde que salimos de la academia y escuche que alguien grito y fue Blaine pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo de reaccionar asi que solo empuje a Frannie y bueno ya ves que paso pero Blaine no es mala persona el nos trajo aquí lo mas rápido que pudo

S: Dios mio..

B: Santana (tomándole la mano) cuida a Quinn ella corre peligro y a Frannie dile que siempre estare ahí que era lo que tenia que hacer

S: No no puedes despedirte Brittany tu saldrás de esto tienes que luchar

B: No saldré de esto Santana mírame (mostrándoles todos los cables ) Quinn… ella se puede ver muy fuerte pero es muy sensible te ama lo veo en sus ojos nunca me vio de la forma que te vio a ti y es que ella estaba destinada a ti (sonrio) amense como si no existiera un mañana y díganse todos los días lo mucho que se aprecian la una a la otra (san asiente) cuidala y protégela porque aveces Quinn pierde el horizonte y necesita ese empujoncito para seguir para volver a encaminarse ella ha pasado por muchas cosas solo entiendela

S: Lo se creeme la hare feliz

B: Prometeme que estarán juntas siempre

S: Lo prometo

B: Cuidate de Rachel ella es una manipuladora por excelencia sabe como manejar a Quinn (ella asiente) llama a Quinn (ella asiente y va corriendo en busca de Quinn y esta entra donde Brittany la latina las dejo solas) Ven aquí (indicándole que se siente a su lado) Quinn cuando te conoci fue como haber tocado el cielo (sonrio) eres una persona maravillosa

Q: No hagas esto Brittany… (mirándola) tu saldrás de esto no puedes dejarme

B: Mirame Q estoy mal

Q: Britt perdóname por todo por haberte dicho que no merecías a mi hermana no lo pensé (tomándole la mano) eres una mujer magnifica cualquier persona quisiera estar contigo no puedes dejarme tienes que acompañarme recuerda cuando fuésemos viejitas íbamos a vivir todas juntas para hacernos compañía (britt sonrio)

B: Cuida mi academia se que tu y santana lo harán espectacular (cerrando sus ojos) te quiero Quinn siempre estare contigo

Q: No brittany! (esta dio un gran suspiro) No no Doctor! (este entra)

Doc: traigan la reanimación rápido! (entran las enfermeras) salga Quinn (esta sale) 1 2 3 (empuja la maquina ) 1 2 3 (sin respuesta) 1 2 3 (sin respuesta) llamen a los familiares

Q: no no brittany! No puedes hacerme esto (abrazándola fuerte a la latina se le partia el alma viendo a la rubia)

Doc: Lo siento hicimos lo que pudimos (retirándose)

S: Vamos amor tenemos que dar aviso a su familia y organizar todo le llamare a mercedes para lo haga

Q: Prometeme que no me vas a dejar nunca (abrazándola fuerte)

S: Te lo prometo (abrazándola también)

X: Quinn?

Q: Rachel? Que haces aquí?

* * *

 **Muchisimas muchisimas gracias a todas por su animo!**

 **Creanme que fue como una inyeccion para poder seguir y su espaldarazo como decimos por aca se los agradecere por siempre**

 **Todas las historias seran QUINNTANA! amo a estas dos aunque hoy no se lleven bien las actrices ni se sigan en instagram este Fandom seguira en nuestros corazones como los fandom Achele- Faberry por siempre es que juntas son perfectas!**

 **Se viene muchas sorpresas! asi que atentas!**

 **Y bueno queria comentarles algo hace poco cumpli un sueño estoy manejando organizacion de mujeres y me entrevistaron en la radio cumpli mi sueño nunca pense que lo lograria y queria dejarles ese mensaje que nos dejo Glee en su ultimo episodio que lo he llevado siempre "Ve el mundo no como es,sino como deberia ser" nunca pierdan su tiempo sigan sus sueños que algun dia cosecharan lo que han sembrado**

 **Les dire de inmediato que actualizare hasta el jueves porque tengo examenes esta semana :(**

 **Cariños 3**

 **Sean Felices incluso aquel hater espero que seas feliz pero sin pisotear a los demas!**


	16. Clases de Canto

Rach: Venia a ver un amigo que esta aquí hospitalizado y uds?

Q: Hubieron problemas (agachando la mirada)

R: Todo estará bien Q (abrazándola todo bajo la atenta mirada de Santana)

Q: Disculpa no te había presentado a mi novia ella es Santana (sonriéndole y San le estiro la mano a Rachel)

San: Un gusto Rachel (aprentandole la mano)

Rach: Eras la persona que mas quería conocer Santana (mirándola desafiante)

San: Nos vamos a llevar muy muy bien (sarcástica)

Q: Bueno nos tenemos que ir Rachel un gusto verte (despidiéndose) me voy a adelantar mi amor necesito un poco de aire (San asiente y se va)

San: No creas que no se que tu fuiste la que disparo (rach abre los ojos) no puedo inculparte sin pruebas pero apenas las tenga te secare en la cárcel y no quiero que te acerques a Quinn (acercándose)

R: jajaja mira en primer lugar no creo que tus pruebas esten con vida y lo segundo Quinn esta acostumbrada a relacionarse con famosos enserio crees en su amor? Porfavor eres una simple guardaespalda que en la primera oportunidad que tenga botara como si fuese basura

S: Y crees que volverá contigo? Por favor no seas idiota

R: Ella es mia y siempre lo ha sido

S: Acepta que la haz perdido que ya no te pertenece hace mucho tiempo simplemente dejala ir ella esta conmigo y es feliz

R: Nunca!

S: Yo no dejare a Quinn la amo

R: Amaste a Kitty y ella te dejo que te hace pensar que no pasara lo mismo

S: Como sabes lo de Kitty? (frunciendo el ceño)

R: Te he investigado

S: Estas loca (yéndose donde Quinn)

El trayecto fue silencioso Quinn lloraba silenciosamente y la Latina tomaba su mano a ratos la llegada a casa fue a un mas silenciosa ahí estaba mercedes ya esperando para ver el tema de brittany a quien ya habían ido a buscar sus familiares y su muerte había causado un fuerte remezon en la industria quien era nombrada una de las mejores bailarinas en Estados Unidos su familia decidio que sus funerales debian ser abierto a todo publico como ella hubiese querido un sin numero de celebridades llegaron Quinn decidio dedicarles unas lindas palabras a su amiga

Q: Cuando nos conocimos nunca pensé lo importante que ibas hacer en mi vida fuiste mi novia y amiga con el tiempo decidimos ser amigas lo tomamos con madurez y nos dimos apoyo mutuamente sin duda tu inteligencia no era de este mundo tu estilo de vida alejado siempre de lo normal pero te hacia ser una persona especial y única, hoy mi despertar fue distinto en el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar que mi vida hoy será distinta sin ti y Brittany te voy a extrañar toda mi vida (llorando) te amo amiga (bajándose fue el turno de Frannie)

Fr: Todo esto paso tan rápido Brittany que no me di cuenta lo que hiciste por mi arriesgando tu vida por salvarme, me dejas con una profunda pena y un dolor que no se ira fácilmente pero creeme que yo me hare cargo de tu academia estabas tan feliz ese dia cuando me mostraste tu progreso y todo fue arrebatado por una mente infame que espero que la justicia se encarge de ello (mirando el féretro) eres la mejor persona que conoci me hiciste feliz y gracias por esa ultima conversación donde nos sinceramos y creeme que necesitare tu ayuda para salir de esta pena (llorando) te quiero (bajándose)

Despues del funeral las chicas fueron a la casa de Quinn

Fr: Vaya que dia (suspirando) que difícil

Q: El peor dia de mi vida (llorando nuevamente y santana la abrazo)

S: Prometo que no se saldrán con la suya yo me encargare de buscar a los responsable y los secare en la cárcel (besándole la frente)

Fr: El único que sabe es Blaine pero donde estará (suspirando)

S: Blaine(pensativa) donde estas (suspirando)

2 meses después:

Quinn estaba comenzando a retomar su vida nuevamente aunque cancelo los conciertos que tenia y hoy era un dia especial era la primera lección de Santana en la academia Dreams fue acompañarla

S: Segura que quieres venir? Puedes quedarte si quieres

Q: Quiero ir,necesito salir de aquí y quiero ver la academia

S: Esta bien amor (besándola)

Q: Vamos (tomando su mano)

Academia Dreams

Fr: Santana tu alumnos están esperando por ti (saludando a las chicas)

S: Estoy muy nerviosa

Fr: Tranquila lo haras bien

Q: Amor seras la mejor (besandole la mejilla) vamos (encaminándose a la sala repleta de niños)

Fr: Niños les tengo que presentar a su profesora de Canto y guitarra ella es un prestigiosa guardaespalda y tenemos el honor de recibirla aquí a Santana Lopez (quien entro tímidamente)

S: Hola chicos! Vamos a trabajar muy duro (un niño levanto la mano) si dime?

X: Tu matabas gente?

S: Mmm no (nerviosa) solo cuido de famosas

X: y sales con famosas?

S: Si solo con una y la amo con mi vida (sonriendo)

Fr: Bueno dejo a Santana que hara su primera clase (retirándose)

S: Bueno chicos! Hoy la primera clase es de (escribiendo) "Emociones" harán grupos y la siguiente semana veremos que tal funcionan y bueno partire la lección hoy cantándoles All of Me (entre aplausos)

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Fr: Alguien esta enamorada (sonriendo al ver como Quinn miraba a Santana)

Q: Bastante ( sonriendo)

Fr: Vamos a ver al grupo de Baile (Quinn se asintió y se dirigieron alla)

Q: Y esa sala? (apuntando a una esquina)

Fr: Sera el taller de teatro y atrás de fotografía (sonriendo)

Q: Vaya! Y quien se hara cargo del teatro?

Fr: Como que quien? (arqueando una ceja) Tu obviamente (rodando los ojos)

Q: Que?

Fr: Lo prometiste!

Q: Si si lo se

Fr: Mas te vale rubia nalgona (sonriendo) ven vamos a esperar a Santana esta por terminar

Q: Si ya quiero llenarla de besos ( Frannie la mira) Que? Pasa algo?

Fr: Nada solo que nunca te vi tan enamorada hermanita (sonriendo) estoy muy feliz por ti

Q: Santana es una persona que vale la pena la amo como no te imaginas (en eso observan que santana conversa con unos niños que al parecer son hermanos) estas lista amor?

S: Si solo que los niños quieren que les de una canción y eso estaba viendo (sonriendo)

X: eres Quinn? (abriendo los ojos)

Q: Si (sonriendo)

X: Wow eres muy parecida a nuestra Mama

Q: Vaya espero sea un halago (riendo)

X: nuestra mama es hermosa cierto Anne?

A: Si es muy hermosa

S: Bueno chicos cantaran True Colors (ambos aplauden )

A: ahí llego nuestra mama

X: Chicos! (ambos corrieron a abrazarla)

A: Mama ella es nuestra profesora de canto

X: Hola un gusto

S: Hola (dándose vuelta y quedo impactada ) Kitty?

K: Santana?

S: Como haz estado? Tienes unos lindos hijos (sonriendo)

K: Bien he estado bien (mirando a la morena con cierta angustia) el es Austin y Anne (sonriendo)

S: Si lo se les estoy dando clases mira ella es mi novia

K: Quinn.. (bajando la mirada)

S: y mi cuñada Frannie (ambas rubias se saludaron)

K: Santana lo siento no quiero incomodar si quieres cambio a mis hijos de academia

S: Tranquila ya por fin he dado vuelta la pagina dejalos aquí tienen mucho talento tus hijos (sonriendo)

K: Me alegro que estes siendo feliz Sanny (abrazándola)

Q: cof cof cof (tociendo) creo que no es necesario tanto abrazo (cruzándose de brazos)

Fr: Quinn!

K: Lo siento (soltándose de San) podemos hablar un dia hay mucho de que hablar San

S: Eso lo veremos ( Kitty se va con sus hijos)

Q: San (rodando los ojos) tu me perteneces (besándola con pasión)

S: Amor no te vas a poner celosa de Kitty (riendo)

Fr: Lo que se ve no se pregunta Santana (riéndose de Quinn)

En otro lado de la ciudad:

R: Maldita sea la ama (viendo fotos de Quinn) como puedes estar enamorada de ella cariño (besando la foto) tu y yo estaremos juntas lo prometo y volveras a reir de esa forma que reías conmigo y me miraras como la miras a ella (dejando la foto en su velador)


	17. Celos

Academia Dreams

Fr: Vaya llegas tarde Santana (mirándola)

S: Perdon el trafico Frannie no volverá a ocurrir además Quinn viene en un rato después de sus clases de yoga

Fr: Santana estas segura que podras convivir con Kitty aquí?

S: Por supuesto! Yo amo a tu hermana Kitty ya no existe en mi (sonriendo)

Fr: Santana no dudo de ti pero ella ayer te veía angustiada para ella no ha sido fácil estos años creo que esta arrepentida

S: Lo se bueno me voy a mi clase (frannie asiente y san entra a su clase) Buenos días Clase!

Niños: Hola Profesora (algunos fueron a saludarla con abrazos)

S: hoy ensayaran y fusionaremos parejas para que se preparen para la otra semana asi que a formar parejas (nota que Austin esta solo y su hermana no esta) Hey.. que ocurre?

A: Es que nadie quiere ser conmigo porque dicen que soy marica porque me gusta bailar y justo hoy Anne no vino porque debía acompañar a mama

S: No estas solo (el frunce el ceño) vamos a cantar juntos (sonriendo y el niño la abraza)

A: Gracias Tia San

S: Escucha tu madre era una muy buena bailarina de seguro el baile lo heredaste quiero ver como lo haces ( San se siente observada y ve a Kitty recargada en la puerta viéndolos) ve a buscar mi guitarra y vamos a practicar

K: Lo siento venia a decirte que Anne no iba asistir porque esta enferma y fue inevitable verte con mi hijo e imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado

S: Pero no paso Kitty tu hijo al parecer heredo de ti el baile (ella la mira)

K: Lo recuerdas? Hicimos muy lindos musicales tu con tu bella voz y yo con el baile (sonriendo)

S: Viejos tiempos y que tal tu esposo? Va todo bien ?

K: Casi ni lo veo esta muy ocupado con sus negocios pero cada vez que tiene tiempo salimos juntos (sonriendo) y Quinn?

S: Es una asombrosa mujer muy genuina y amable como nadie (Kitty agacha su cabeza) osea es la chica indicada asi como tu lo eras hace un tiempo pero las circunstancias fueron distintas

K: Lo se Santana crees que podamos ser amigas o intentar serlo?

S: No creo que sea correcto Kitty

K: Puedo pasar a almorzar contigo? Solo unos minutos por favor

S: Bueno esta bien Kitty (sonriendo y Kitty la abraza)

Q: Cof cof cof (interrumpiendo) tienes 1 minuto para soltar a mi novia o créeme que te arrepentirás (cruzándose de brazos)

K: Lo siento no quería … (fue interrumpida por Quinn)

Q: No querías? Pues mis ojos han visto lo contrario (arqueando una ceja)

K: Mejor me retiro (despidiéndose de Santana) nos vemos en un rato paso por ti (Quinn la mira) Adios (saliendo)

Q: Nos vemos en un rato paso por ti (imitándola y rodando los ojos) santana tu no te juntaras con ella supongo? (arqueando la ceja)

S: Mi amor (besándola) te amo a ti (besándola en eso llega Austin)

A: están haciendo bebes? (ambas se sonrojan)

S: No Austin esperame en el salón (el chico asiente)

Q: odio a ese niño (rodando los ojos)

S: Porque es hijo de Kitty? Amor (reprochándole)

Q: Amor ire con Frannie para que sigan con la clase (besándola) te amo (entra a la oficina y Frannie la observa )

Fr: Tienes una cara de enojo que ocurre?

Q: Esa maldita rubia que se le ocurrio dejar a sus hijos aquí (bufo)

Fr: Kitty? Se ve una buena chica

Q: Ay no! Ni se te ocurra defenderla porque la acabo de ver abrazando a mi Santana

Fr: Tu santana ? (mirándola divertida) en que momento la compraste? Vamos Quinn es solo un abrazo no exageres

Q: Ach! La odio (rodando los ojos)

Fr: Quinn acaso no estas segura de San?

Q: De ella si pero de esa Fiona no (cruzándose los brazos)

Fr: Fiona( riéndose a carcajadas)

Q: No te burles (aventadole un cojin)

Fr: Quinn creo que exageras deja que cierren su ciclo y ya

Q: Esa rubia no pienso dejarla ni un minuto a solas con San

Fr: Quinn enserio estas exagerando nunca te había visto celosa

Q: Es la primera vez que me enamoro y tengo un horrible temor a perderla

Fr: Ella te ama no pienses idioteces (acercándose)

Q: lo se lo se (suspirando)

Fr: ven aquí rubia (abrazándola)

Toc-toc

Fr: Adelante?

X: Hola (entrando)

Q: Rachel ?

Fr: Tu que haces aquí?

R: Venia a invitarte a almozar Quinn no se si gustas?

Fr: Que esta ocurriendo aqui? (mirandolas)

* * *

 **Llegamos a donde queriamos llegar a la disputa...**

 **A la historia le quedan pocos capitulos...**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Recuerden que leo las sugerencias asi que dejen el suyo**


	18. Obsesion

Fr: Que esta pasando aquí Quinn? Santana te ha dicho que desconfia de esta mujer y tu sigues hablando con ella?

Q: Yo no hablo con ella! (gritándole) que haces aquí Rachel? Te he dicho que no me busques

R: Yo solo quería conversar contigo mejor me voy (corriendo del lugar)

Fr: quinn esa mujer me da mala espina si Santana te dice que no te acerques no lo hagas desde cuando que hablan?

Q: Nos vimos solo en el hospital

Fr: Ten cuidado Quinn que ella haya aparecido después de tanto tiempo no crees que es extraño?

Q: Que estas tratando de decir? Que ella fue la del atentado? Estas loca Frannie

Fr: No tengo pruebas pero si Santana sospecha de ella debe ser por algo

Q: Por favor Rachel no mataria ni una mosca la conozco

Fr: La conocias…. han pasado muchos años asi que creeme no la lograste conocer del todo

Q: Tienes razón

Fr: Vamos a ver la clase ( ven a un rubio alto mirando a todos lados) Hola (acercándose) buscas a alguien?

Q: Sam? Eres el amigo de Santana no?

S: Si vine porque sere la guardaespalda de Frannie tuve que solucionar unos problemas por eso me demore en venir espero no se hayan molestado

Fr: Claro que no me imaginaba que ibas a tener problemas con lo loco que es Trump (riendo)

Q: Vamos en busca de Santana entonces (sonriendo) se pondrá feliz al verte

Sam: Donde esta?

Q: Esta dando clases aca en la academia (el la mira)

Sam: Santana dando clases? Vaya tengo que ver esto (riendo)

Fr: Vamos (se aproximaron a la puerta y vieron a Santana enseñándoles a tocar guitarra mientras algunos bailaban)

S: Chicos lo que mas me interesa es que ustedes sean amigos no quiero que se burlen de Austin porque le gusta bailar ni de nadie porque en esta salón no existe la palabra discriminación los prejuicios son solo ignorancia quiero que en este salón ustedes puedan ser ustedes mismos ser felices ok?

X: Si profesora

S: no quiero que se burlen de nadie asi que nos vemos hasta la próxima semana ensayen porque el equipó ganador se llevara como regalo ir a ver una película (sonriendo)

Sam: Vaya vaya (aplaudiendo) mi hermanita toda una profesora (santana corre a abrazarlo)

S: No sabes lo mucho que te extrañado (besándole la mejilla y Quinn mira furiosa desde lejos)

Sam: Traje toda la información que me pediste (susurrándole) la enana esta jodida he encontrado a Blaine esta viviendo con ese tal Kurt

S: Muy bien hay que hablar con Blaine

Sam: Ya puse una demanda contra Rachel Berry por homicidio asi que hoy ya le llegara una notificación noah esta investigando y descubrió muchas cosas interesantes sobre la enana

S: Vamos a ver esto de inmediato (saliendo )

Q: Ey.. ustedes a donde van?

S: Amor ire a ver un asunto con Sam del caso de Brittany nos vemos luego (besándola)

Q: Esta bien no tardes ( Santana y Sam se van)

Fr: Ahora no me diras que estas celosa de ese tal Sam (riéndose) vamos a tu casa (quinn asiente) ya cambia es cara fueron hacer algo importante

Q: Detesto estos celos horribles (suspirando)

Restaurante:

Sam: La enana estuvo en un siquiatrico fue ahí donde conocio a Blaine quien sufre trastorno de bipolaridad, Rachel tiene una mitomanía que la hace poder manipular con facilidad no solo es eso tiene una orden por abuso de una joven con características similares a las de Quinn checa su foto (Santana la observa)

S: Como es que esa enana esta libre como si nada por las calles?

Sam: Se escapo, mira checa esto (ve una foto) dice hoy esperando el gran dia y casualmente fue el dia del tiroteo en el concierto de Quinn asi que ese dia lo mas probable es que Blaine solo fue tapadero de Rachel

S: Esta totalmente loca

Sam: Debemos resguardar a las chicas puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Quinn

S: Vamonos de inmediato (pagando la cuenta y yéndose con rapidez)

Sam: Crees que que la inculparan con las pruebas que tenemos? (en el trayecto)

S: Es sumamente grave y lo peor que la policía no la haya seguido buscando sabiendo lo criminal que podía llegar hacer una persona como Rachel ( le llega un mensaje) puedes checarlo por mi (pasándole a Sam)

Sam: Dice haz perdido la batalla (san se detiene) Hoy seremos felices con Quinn numero desconocido lo rastreare

S: Esa enana maldita (acelerando)

Sam: Esta cerca vamos deprisa (Santana acelero y llegan a calle sin salida) es aquí según mi teléfono

Revisaron el lugar y el teléfono estaba en un basurero

Sam: Maldita! (Arrojando el teléfono)

S: Vamos a casa (entrando rápidamente a la casa)

Al llegar ven a Frannie que esta llorando en el suelo

S: Hey (abrazándola)

Fr: Ella vino me golpeo y me amenazo con un arma (llorando) se la llevo San

S: Tranquila la encontraremos lo mejor será que te quedes con Sam por tu seguridad vayan a la mansión yo la buscare con la policía (Sam la abraza y se van juntos)

En otro extremo de la ciudad

R: Ves si hubieses sido una buena chica nada de eso te hubiese pasado

Q: Porfavor! Déjame Rachel (llorando) déjame ir

R: Para que la veas a ella? (slap) porque no entiendes que no te merece

Q: Rachel por favor (haciendo fuerza)

R: No te sacare los amarres hasta que me digas lo mucho que me amas y que quieres estar conmigo

Q: Estas loca Rachel!

R: Tu novia tenia razón adivina quien mato a tu querida Brittany (riéndose)

Q: No no tu fuiste maldita? (tratando de safarse de los amarres)

R: y recuerdas ese concierto donde tu Santana quedo como una heroína?

Q: Casi la pierdo por tu culpa (gritándole)

R: Casi la pierdes pero estabas con Winston?

Q: Tenia miedo

R: La amas?

Q: Si

R: Mas de lo que me amaste a mi?

Q: Muchisimo mas

R: Me volveras a amar Quinn (acariciando su mejilla)

Q: Rachel yo no te amo la amo a ella (angustiada)

R: Me amaras a la fuerza entonces (golpeándola)

Q: esa es tu forma de amar (escupiéndola) si no te amo me mataras?

R: Si no estas conmigo no estarás con nadie Quinn (sacando un arma)

Q: Santana me encontrara y te matara

R: Si ella viene la matare (dando un disparo al aire)

Estacion de Policia:

X: La entendemos señorita pero si no tenemos algún punto de referencia donde ir no podemos buscarla

X: Claro no es llegar y buscarla

San: Es Quinn Fabray (bufo)

X: Quinn? Llamaremos a nuestros mejores hombres en su búsqueda

X: Santana! (ella gira)

S: Puckerman!

P: He traido a quien necesitas(entra Blaine) el ayudara en la búsqueda

S: Donde te habias metido Blaine (a punto de golpearlo)

P: Calmate

Bl: Ella me amenazo asi que escape

X: Y bien siéntese y cuéntenos todo (el asiente y les dijo algunos puntos de referencia)

S: No ella no seria tan estúpida para ocultarse en su departamento recuerda Blaine donde mas se moviliza Rachel?

Bl: Son los únicos lugares el departamento y un racho pero nunca va a ese lugar es viejo y esta lejos

S: Blaine,Noah y yo buscaremos en esa casona antigua

Policia: Iremos al departamento de Berry y después iremos a la casona

S: Vamos los minutos valen oro (Corriendo)

Bl: Santana (subiéndose al auto) tienes que ir lo mas rápido que puedas

S: Tienes que indicarme como llegar (el asiente)

Al llegar notan que hay luz y salen sigilosamente

S: Uds quédense aquí yo ire (con su arma)

P: Iremos contigo (sacando un arma )

S: Ok tengan cuidado ( en eso se escucha un disparo) Quinn!

* * *

 **Solos unos 3 capitulos quedan!**

 **Sera que la obsesion puede transformar a una persona como Rachel en una criminal?**

 **Quinn saldra de esto?**

 **Quize poner lo de la policia negligente porque en gran parte del mundo es asi si no hay dinero literalmente no puedes optar a la justicia**

 **Besos y gracias por leer**


	19. Peligro

San: Quinn! ( cargando el arma y corriendo al lugar Puck y Blaine fueron por el lado inverso) maldita donde estas (susurrando mira detenidamente los alrededores tomando en cuenta que su estatura de Rachel le ayudaría a cubrirse en cualquier lugar ve unas ventanas y observa ve a una rubia) puede ser ella o rachel esta jugando conmigo (se adentra por una puerta y comienza a ver sigilosamente con su arma a todos lados pero Rachel no se ve por ningún lado se acerca a la rubia) Quinn? (acercándose y ve a Quinn empapada en sangre) dios mio que te hizo mi amor (abrazándola)

Q: San es una trampa vete (llorando)

R: Asi te quería ver (apuntándole la cabeza con un arma a Santana) suelta el arma (tomándola del pelo) hazlo! (san suelta el arma)

San: ¿Porque simplemente no aceptas que ella no te ama?

R: Ella me ama (aventando a Santana al suelo)

San: Dejala ir (abalanzándose sobre Rachel) ella no te ama ni te amara (golpeándola fuerte)

R: Primero muerta antes de dejarte el camino libre ( dándole a una patada a Santana y la latina se abalanza sobre Rachel propinándole golpes)

San: Eres una desquiciada (dándole un puñetazo en la cara en eso entra Puck con Blaine y desatan a Quinn) llévensela! (ellos se la llevan)

R: No ustedes no se la llevan (llendose donde ellos pero Santana le hace un tacle y le dio una paliza dejándola inconsiente)

Santana salio corriendo al ver las luces de la policía y vio que Quinn estaba con los chicos y la policía estaba tomando declaraciones

Rach: Santana! ( San voltea) hasta la vista baby (disparándole)

Q: Santana! ( acercándose)

Policia: Fuego! (disparando todo contra Rachel esta cae muerta al suelo)

Q: Mi amor no puedes dejarme (abrazándola)

San: Mi amor yo soy tu guardaespalda siempre lo sere (besándole su mano a Quinn)

Q: No amor no me dejes (llorando) hagan algo maldita sea!

P: Una ambulancia se demorara mucho en llegar vamos en el carro ( cargando a Santana llendo al auto )

Bl: Por aquí ( abriendo la puerta posicionándose para llevar a Santana en sus piernas) Quinn tu llevale la cabeza (quinn asiente)

Puck: listo larguémonos dejemos que la policía haga su trabajo (llendose a toda velocidad) Santana no te duermas!

Q: Ya escuchaste amor no te duermas (besándola)

Bl: Esta perdiendo mucha sangre ( viendo angustiado) queda mucho Puck?

P: Ya estamos llegando (entrando al primer hospital que encontró) ya déjame Quinn (cargando a Santana nuevamente) Ayuda! Ha perdido mucha sangre ( se acercan unas enfermeras y abren las puertas de emergencia) hagan lo que sea necesario por favor (llorando)

Enfer: Tranquilo dejenos hacer nuestro trabajo (sacando a Puck)

Q: La están atendiendo? (angustiada)

Bl: Deberias dejar que te atiendan también Quinn tienes heridas horribles en el rostro

P: Si vamos a curaciones (llendose con Quinn y Blaine)

15 minutos después hace su aparición Sam y Frannie

Fr: Hermana (abrazándola) te amo (besándola) Dios mio que bueno que estas aquí

Q: Si hermana todo gracias a Santana y los chicos

Fr: Y Santana?

Q: Ella le disparo (llevándose las manos al rostro)

Pasaban las horas y no había novedad del estado de la latina ya habían empezado a llegar algunos medio de la prensa a las afueras

Sam: Que pasa que no nos dicen nada (bufo)

Bl: Ella perdió mucha sangre

Fr: Un momento tu que haces aquí?

Bl: Mmm (nervioso)

P: Vino ayudar después de seguro nos explicara mejor después

Bl: Si mejor (en eso llega Kurt )

K: Mi amor (besándolo) estas bien (abrazandolo) estoy orgulloso de que hayas venido a ayudar

Fr: Un momento Blaine eres gay? (frunciendo el ceño)

Bl: Si (cabizbajo) el es mi novio Kurt

Fr: Me usaste! (dándole una cachetada)

Sam: El tiene una razón Frannie (apartándola) creeme que la tiene ahora no mas peleas

Q: Rezemos por Santana (todos se tomaron las manos)

Cirugia:

X: Si sobrevive es un milagro doctor ha perdido mucha sangre

X: Ella va a sobrevivir vamos a sacarle la bala (comenzando la operación)

X: Doctor esta bajando el pulso cardiaco

D: Hija tu siempre fuiste fuerte tu puedes Santana no dejes de luchar (sacando la bala )

X: Doctor el pulso sigue bajando

D: Ya estoy terminando de costurar ( apurándose) listo

X: Se esta llendo doctor

D: Hija no (comienza a sonar la maquina) traigan la reanimación rápido! (entra la maquina) prepárense 123 ( descarga eléctrica) hija despierta 123!

X: La perdimos doctor ….

Pov Santana

Vaya donde estoy que lindo lugar (observando el lindo jardín)

Britt: Santana? Que haces aquí?

San: La verdad recuerdo que llegue al hospital y ahora estoy aquí (alzando los hombros)

Britt: No es tu momento vete (abrazándola) ella esta sufriendo mucho por ti (mostrándole como Quinn lloraba) vete, aun no Santana,deben ser felices juntas con Quinn(sonriendo alejándose ) Saluda a las chicas (haciendo adiós con la mano)

Santana perdio de vista a Brittany

Fin Pov

X: Doctor ella ya nos dejo (tomándole el brazo al doctor)

D: Una ultima vez (ella asiente) ok equipo prepárense (todos asienten) 123 (descarga y en ese momento se escucha que Santana vuelve y la enfermera inmediatamente mide los pulsos cardiacos)

X: esta estable esto es un milagro

D: Si mi hija pudo convivir con los malos padres que fuimos esa bala no la iba a matar (secándose las lagrimas) ire a dar la noticia a sus familiares ( saliendo a la sala)

Sala de espera!

Q: Doctor como esta mi novia?

P: Señor lopez?

D: Noah (saludándolo) santana esta estable de todas maneras la dejaremos unos días aquí

Q: Podemos verla?

D: Preferiría que descansen y ya mañana pueden ir a verla

Q: Esta bien (suspirando)

P: Vamos a la mansión no creo que Quinn querra ir a su casa después de lo que paso (llendose todos menos Blaine y Kurt) Hey chicos! Vamos

Bl: No gracias yo tengo que ir a la policía a ver lo de rachel

Sam: Yo te acompaño Puck tu llevas a las chicas (el asiente)

* * *

 **Ouch!**

 **Quizas queden mas de 3 capitulos pero estamos terminando esta historia**

 **Ya leyeron mi nueva historia Quinntana? Se llama Aqui estoy yo sera mas de comedia y romance muy distinta a esta**

 **Saludos!**


	20. Cerrando etapas

Al dia siguiente a primera hora estaba Quinn y los chicos para ver a Santana

Doc: Llegan muy temprano chicos ( saludando a cada uno)

Quinn: Queria ver a Santana lo mas pronto posible

Doc: Pues la latina esta con una visita que llego hace un rato

Quinn: Quien? No me diga que es Kitty porque la saco a patadas (molesta)

Doc: No, esta con su madre (sonriendo) mi mujer la esta acompañando vamos tengo que ir a checar unas cosas (encaminándose)

Quinn: Santana se tomo bien que usted lo este atendiendo? Digo fueron malos con ella

Doc: No sabes como me he arrepentido de eso Quinn todos los días fracase como padre (cabizbajo)

Quinn: Entiendo eso de tomar malas decisiones yo he tomado peores (media sonrisa) pero nunca la buscaron porque? Acaso enserio creían que era un fenómeno o algo asi?

Doc: Me cegué un dia dice que es lesbiana y derrepente que tenia de novia a Kitty no eso no lo pude entender (suspirando) yo no quería eso para ella

Quinn: Y luego ella también le fallo (bufo) yo amo a su hija no he amado a nadie de la manera que a ella la amo y me encantaría que si nos casaramos ustedes estuvieran ahí se que seria importante para Santana pero deben sanarse y sobretodo debe pedirle perdón a su hija no es fácil para ella que ustedes lleguen a su vida derrepente

Doc: Lo entiendo y tienes mucha razón espero algún dia convivir con ella

Quinn: Deben acercarse poco a poco (sonriendo)

Doc: Ok aquí es (entrando) Buenos días Santana que tal estas?

San: Muchisimo mejor si esta Quinn conmigo (sonriéndole y Quinn la beso tiernamente)

Mar: cof cof (san y quinn la miran)

San: Quinn y los chicos ?

Q: Estan esperando para entrar (acomodándose a su lado) no sabes lo que sentí mi amor pensé que no te veria nunca mas y que haría yo sin ti? (acariciando su mejilla) te amo tanto amor no quiero que me dejes nunca

San: Mi amor tranquila mi deber es protegerte y siempre lo hare aun asi de mi vida

Q: Mi amor no tienes que arriesgar tu vida por mi se que es tu trabajo pero no quiero perderte y he tomado una decisión (mirando a Santana) Quiero que Noah sea mi guardaespalda y que tu solo seas mi novia y mi futura esposa (besándole la frente) no podría vivir mi vida si se que la dejaste por mi culpa

San: Amor pero yo quiero hacerlo

Q: Amor tu mayor talento es la música no debes esconder al mundo lo buena que eres en eso

San: Gracias Quinn pero no quiero hacer música es mi hobbie yo disfruto haciendo esto enserio

Noah entra: Santana dos veces has estado en peligro de muerte yo me hare cargo de Quinn

San: Esta bien (rodando los ojos)

En eso entran Sam y Frannie

Fr: San! ( abrazándola) dios mio que bueno que estas bien

Maribel: Me retiro creo que sobramos aquí (hablándole a su esposo) adiós Santana

San: Adios Maribel ( ellos se van) espero que no los vuelva a ver

Quinn: Santana (rodando los ojos) deberías hablar con ellos tómense un tiempo además cuando nos casemos quien te entregara ?

San: Este par de tontos ( riendo)

Sam y Noah: Oye! (simulando estar ofendidos)

Fr: Quinn creo que San sufrio mucho con ellos y tienes su razones para no querer tenerlos en su vida además es adulta y ya escogio quienes son parte de su familia

San: Claro que si quiero que entiendan que no les guardo rencor todo lo contrario los perdone hace mucho tiempo (suspirando) pero forme otra familia los tengo a ustedes a mis niños con eso lo tengo todo (sonriendo)

Q: Te amo (besándola)

Xx: Hola (entrando) que bueno que estas bien San (sonriendo)

San: Hola Kitty (sonriendo)

Sam: Puck – Frannie vamos por un café (saliendo rápidamente)

Q: Que haces aquí? (notablemente celosa)

Kitty: Vi las noticias me entere de todo y vine solo a mostrar mi preocupación

San: No tenias que molestarte lo peor ya paso

Kitty: No tienes que sentir celos (dirigiéndose a Quinn) con Santana fui feliz fue un romance adolescente hermoso es una mujer maravillosa pero no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas me he sentido culpable los últimos años porque pensé que no la volveria a ver y sabia que estaría sufriendo mucho pero todo paso cuando vi que estaba contigo Quinn (sonriéndole) Esa sonrisa esa mirada que parecía reservada solo para mi ya no lo es , ahora es para ti y estoy feliz porque ambas se aman y se ven felices (tomando su mano de ambas) solo quiero pedirte perdón Santana lamento todo lo que te hize sufrir y espero que seas muy feliz en este nuevo comienzo

San: Gracias Kitty todo esta bien (sonriéndole)

Kitty: Cambiare a mis hijos de academia para que no haya problemas bueno yo solo venia a eso ahora las dejo ( se disponía a ir )

Q: No los cambies de academia (acercándose) haz sido sincera lo se

Kitty: Lo soy (sonriendo) sean felices chicas (abrazando a Quinn )

San: Vamos a ser muy felices (sonriendo)

Kitty: Lo mereces Santana adiós chicas (saliendo de la habitación)

Q: Mi amor sabes que te amo cierto (besándola)

San: Sabes que yo te amo mas (sonriendo)

Despues de unos días Santana fue dada de alta y se fue a su ahora casa de Quinn

San: Vaya que escalofriante es volver aquí (mirando la casa)

Q: ni me digas! Ya veo que sale Rachel de algún lado (bufo)

Noah: Me acomodare en las habitaciones de mas lejos no quiero escucharlas teniendo sexo

San: Puckerman (aventándole un cojin)

Puck: Que? Es cierto (riéndose)

San: Ya lárgate (rodando los ojos y el se encamina a su habitación)

Quinn: Por fin en casa amor (abrazándola)

San: Para siempre (besándola)

Santana seguía dando clases pero no era lo suyo no se sentía comoda un dia llego unos de esos jefes a la academia

Xx: Santana (ella se acerca) me dijeron que pensabas en salirte y no dejare que la mejor se vaya

San: No entiendo (confusa)

Xx: Quiero que des clases pero a principiantes quiero que seas la encargada de ello de artes marciales y de informática

San: Wow no puedo negarme a eso

Xx: Me encantaria que lo pensaras y después me dieras la respuesta

San: Claro es un trato (estrechando la mano)

En la tarde San esperaba ansiosa a Quinn y esta hizo acto de presencia en la casa

San: Amor (besándola) que tal Puck?

Puck: Esta mujer paso por todas las tiendas (bufo)

San: Uff rayos ve a darte una ducha y después vienes a cenar hice unos tacos (el chico sonrio y se fue)

Quinn: Pasa algo? Te veo extraña (mirando a Santana )

San: Mi amor quiero decirte algo (invitándole a sentar) vino mi ex jefe y no quiere que deje la agencia asi que me ofrecio dar clases en la academia de seguridad asi que quiero aceptarlo es eso lo que me apasiona Quinn se que Frannie encontrara una profesora ideal para la academia (iba a continuar)

Quinn: Santana (tomándole la mano) no tienes que preguntarme que hacer con tu vida si eso es lo que realmente quieres solo hazlo amor no quiero ponerte limites de que hacer en la vida y estoy segura que lo haras excelente amor (besándola)

San: Eso espero (suspirando)

Q: Santana estoy orgullosa de ti amor (besándola)

* * *

 **Comienzan a cerrarse etapas! no se preocupen que los padres de Santana volveran y Santana con este nuevo cargo hara cosas impresionantes que le daran un alto cargo nacional**

 **No olviden leer "aqui estoy yo" que es Quinntana**

 **Saludos! y Gracias por leer!**


	21. Compromiso

Santana comenzó a dar clases y su desempeño era bastante bueno tanto que comenzó a estudiar leyes y quería hacer que la justicia sea para todos y Quinn estaba grabando una película y grabando su nuevo disco para Quinn el ultimo tiempo no ha sido fácil tenia un cuestionamiento constante en la prensa por su fracaso con Winston y su historia de amor con Santana era parte constante de los programas de farandula a nivel mundial la tenían en el asecho la seguían a todas partes..

Quinn: No soporto que me sigan a todos lados ni con Winston me seguían tanto (bufo)

Puck: Tranquila rubia (abriéndose paso)

Quinn: Vamonos rápido (acercándose mas a Puck para evitar el contacto con la prensa)

Puck: Por favor chicos solo hago mi trabajo (encaminándose al auto)

Xx: Solo queremos hablar Quinn porfavor

XX: Cambiaste de guardaespalda y cambiaste de novio es Puck tu novio?

Quinn: No, solo amo a Santana

Xx: Porque ya no es tu guardaespaldas?

Quinn: Porque quiero que ella me acompañe por muchos años y no quiero arriesgar su vida

Xx: Quinn es Santana tu alma gemela?

Quinn: Definitivamente

Xx: Se casaran?

Quinn: Aun no me la pedido supongo que es muy pronto

Xx: Hacen una linda pareja creo que sus fans les llaman Quinntana

Quinn: Si Quinntana (recordando que esa frase la invento su hermana)

Xx: Ves a Santana como la madre de tus hijos?

Quinn: Estoy segura que cuando demos ese paso tendremos una linda familia bueno chicos mi auto esta aquí me tengo que ir (subiéndose rápido con Puck)

Puck: Mmm esa sonrisa (riendo) jamas que mi amiga tendría esta suerte se ve que la amas mucho

Quinn: La amo como nunca he llegado amar a nadie y todo tan rápido parece que aveces no es necesario estar de novio años para estar enamorados solo esa persona llega y cala en lo mas hondo de ti y es difícil de pensar en alguien mas cuando tienes el amor verdadero (sonriendo)

Puck: Wow que lindo lo que haz dicho chica

Quinn: Y tu Puck tienes novia?

Puck: Pues… estuve de novio mucho tiempo pero entenderás que este trabajo es muy peligroso y no toda chica esta dispuesta a esto pero hay una chica que me interesa (sonriendo)

Quinn: No me digas que mi hermana (rodando los ojos)

Puck: No! Sam ya esta ahí (riendo) Marley es una chica muy dulce y sexy

Quinn: Y porque no la invitas a salir te doy la tarde libre ve y llevala a un buen lugar (dándole dinero)

Puck: Gracias Quinn (abrazándola)

La llegada a casa fue tranquila Puck fue arreglarse y Quinn comenzó haber sus canciones para su álbum esperando a Santana

Puck: Me voy Quinn cualquier cosa estare pendiente de mi teléfono (saliendo )

Quinn: Mmm le hare algo a Santana debe venir muy cansada (comenzó a ver que hacer) hare un pastel (sonriendo)

Al rato después

San: Mmm que bien huele (poniéndose detrás de Quinn) tuviste un buen dia amor? (dándole un beso en el cuello)

Quinn: Bien a pesar del acoso de la prensa y tu amor ?

San: Mm muy bueno estoy feliz amor (besándola y Quinn se giro para ver el horno) escuche lo que dijiste de mi y te traje algo muy especial (buscando en su bolso)

Q: AY! No puede ser! (llevándose las manos a la cara) no es lo que estoy pensando

San: Pues creo que si (arrodillándose) Quinn quieres ser mi alma gemela por siempre y quieres formar esa linda familia conmigo prometo hacerte feliz hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida ser tu protectora tu guardaespalda…

Q: Ay me va a dar algo (nerviosa) San…

San: Quinn Fabray quieres ser mi esposa? Puedes pensarlo si quieres

Q: no tengo nada que pensar claro que si mi amor acepto ser tu esposa (besándola)

San: Seremos muy felices mi amor (poniéndole el anillo y después se puso el de ella)

Q: Te amo amor (sonriendo)

San: Chicos! Dijo que si ( Quinn la miro confundida y en eso entran Frannie,Sam,Puck,Marley y Kitty con su marido e hijos) que comienze la celebración

Frannie: Hermana felicidades! (abrazándola) espero que sean muy felices y tu… (abrazando a San) respeta a mi hermana y hazla muy feliz

Puck: Felicidades chicas! (entregándole unas copas)

Marley: Felicidades chicas sean felices (abrazando a cada una)

Sam: Tendre que ensayar el vals para bailar con ustedes (bailando con frannie y todos se rieron de los malo para bailar que era) ey no se burlen

Kitty: Felicidades chicas les traje estos amuletos que son para la buena suerte y espero que sean una pareja hasta la eternidad (abrazo a cada una)

San: Que comienze la celebración (besando a Quinn)

Quinn: Amor vamos por el pastel (sacándolo del horno esperando que se enfrie) tenemos una linda familia ya (abrazándola viendo a sus amigos bebiendo champagne) invitaras a tus padres?

San: Lo hare porque es lo correcto (besándole la frente) y tu padre?

Quinn: Por supuesto aunque quizás no vaya pero ese dia estarán solo los que nos aman

Puck: Eyy ustedes dejen besarse y vengan a celebrar (las chicas se incorporaron)

* * *

 **Se viene el esperado matrimonio despues de tanto... ya queda poco para terminar**

 **Fue tan dificil ayer son 5 años de la partida de Cory siempre pienso en el y en que quizas estariamos viendo a los hijos de Lea y de el por algun lado pero solo quedara en nuestros recuerdos si no se pudo en esta vida quizas en la otra...**

 **No olviden leer "aqui estoy yo" que es Quinntana**

 **Saludos! y Gracias por leer!**


End file.
